The Cooking Boss
by Tuka Luna Marceau
Summary: She ran away due to an unbearable home environment and ended up in Tokyo where she was found and adopted by a certain Asura while weak from starvation. Now upon becoming students of Tootsuki, Yukihira Soma and his adoptive sister Rei tackle on the challenge to become better chefs when Joichiro chucked them to Tootsuki Saryo. Now what awaits them in this cutthroat school? Fem!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

His Children

In front of a huge school...

'Nee, are we gonna be OK, Soma-nii?' in front of a school were two teenagers. One older male and one younger female. 'Tousan closed the shop and marooned us here.'

'Tche, we already know how to cook so I really don't see the point...what a waste of time but he already enrolled us in.' Soma, the older male with wine-red hair grumbled.

'I agree, we're way better but what's done is done. We gotta do this. I wanted to go to school with my friends but nooo, its gotta be here.' the younger girl sulked. Soma patted the younger girl's head.

'Maa maa, as you say, we gotta go along with this.' Soma sighed. 'Let's go. You and I will do different tests, Rei.'

'Yup. I go for my interview.' said Rei. 'See ya later, niichan, I'll call you when I'm done.'

'Ou.' and they parted ways.

While Soma faced a cooking exam, Rei underwent an Interview before cooking. She was grouped with four others. When her turn came...

'So how about you Yukihira-san, what made you want to join this school?' an admin asked her.

'Daddy says we don't have a chance in hell of defeating him in cooking if we don't graduate here!' Rei huffed irritably as she showed the admin a family photo of her, Soma and their father that got the admins choking.

'HE is your father?!'

'Yep...what about him?'

'Kid, you'll really have to graduate AND be in the Elite Ten if you ever want to defeat him.' a female admin deadpanned. 'He is this school's former 2nd Seat known worldwide!'

Several pairs of eyes popped.

'HE DIDN'T TELL US ANYTHING!' Rei freaked out, hands gripping the hair on the sides of her head and her eyes going 'ocular gushers'.

'Time for the second and final Admission Test! Cooking! You must score 70 from each of us!'

So Rei got cooking.

While the other kids her age are sort of slow, she was fast in Ingredient Preparation. After washing her ingredients, her knifework was fast and quick, and worked like a pro that she was the first to get her dish cooked. Its a...cold Noodle Dish with egg toppings.

'Here.'

'What is this dish, Yukihira-san?' Admin#2 asked her.

'They're what I call 'noodles, but not noodles'.' said Rei. 'I mashed boiled potatoes, put them in a noodle-making machine and chucked them in icy-cold water to firm them up to stay as noodles. Hot water would've destroyed the 'noodle quality' otherwise. Noodles aren't noodles without elasticity after all. Icy water shrinks them and makes it elastic. Mock Potato Noodle Soup in Cold Broth.'

'Jeez, you could have just used the noodles on stock...' Admin#1 sweatdropped as they picked up some noodles and looked at it. 'But I can't believe Potato Noodles can look so beautifully clear!'

'Let's begin deliberation.' said Admin#3 as they tasted both noodle and soup.

'What an amazing texture...this is potatoes?!' Admin#1 gasped out. 'Its as firm and elastic as noodles! But its pure potato! I can't believe this!'

'The soup is spicy but delicious, balanced with the cold broth.' said Admin#3. 'The combination of spices to great this deliciousness is excellent without making eaters breathe fire out.'

'Yes...sweet and spicy.' said Admin#2. 'For the life of me I can't identify it. The noodles is slightly sweet.'

'Huh? Sweet?' Admin#1 frowned as he and #3 tasted again carefully. 'Y-you're right...'

'Yukihira-san, what is the sweetness in the potato noodles?' Admin#3 asked her.

'Its pumpkin.' said Rei. 'I put in a teeny-tiny amount so the potato flavor would stand out while supported by sweetness that also goes well with my spicy soup.'

'I see...this dish will be deliberated upon in one minute. Return to your station.'

She got...100 and is officially enrolled.

'You are accepted in this Institute!'

"Now, I wonder how my brother did..." Rei thought as she finalized her enrollment into the school, such as paying for the fees and buying uniform and books.

'Okie dokie...I better call niichan if he got an In.' Rei mused as she dialled up a number while taking her new purchases away. 'Hello, niichan you done? Loudspeaker will you?'

/Eh? Not yet, the Examiner's tasting my cooking. Took me a while to get here its freaking far! How about you?/

'Judges gave me a 100~!' Rei chirped. 'They liked my dish!'

/Heee, that's great! I'm just about done here myself. Where are you now?/

'Gonna find us a sleeping space...I hear there's a lot of vacancy in Polar Star Dorm but I was told its full of weirdoes and oddballs.'

/Sounds good to me! We'll fit right in! Go ahead and secure us our rooms!/

'OK~!'

xxx

'What's that about?' Nakiri Erina demanded from Soma as she heard the conversation between this 'arrogant man' and what sounded like a little girl.

'Oh, that's my li'l sis, scoring 100 from her Interview!' Soma grinned, pocketing his smartphone. 'She's gonna find us a dorm now and secure us some rooms before school next month since she finished first.'

"Probably yet another commoner dish, how on earth can they pass these common fare?!" the young woman twitched before tasting Soma's Transforming Furikake Gohan.

xxx

Polar Star Dorm...

Rei arrived, carrying some groceries. Her instincts told her to.

She came upon a dorm overrun with climbing weeds on walls and looked...haunted. '...what IS this?' she sweatdropped as she knocked...and saw a grandma that spooked her upon first appearance. 'Hiiiiieeeee!'

'Welcome...' she spoke in a rough tone just like a witch in a bid to intimidate her. 'I'm this Dorm's Dorm Mother, Polar Star's Maria. Call me Fumio-san. I hear you're one of the siblings?'

'Um, yeah.' said Rei. 'I was gonna secure two rooms while he's still being tested. The testing places for middle and high school are so far apart I ended up finishing first.'

'You look prepared. Good good.' Fumio grinned. 'Time for a Skill Test!'

'Lemme guess...cook to impress?'

'Indeed!' Fumio nodded. 'Now, impress me, Yukihira Rei! By the way, your brother has to do this too. Entrants who impress me can choose any room they like! Early bird gets the early worm!'

Rei quickly whipped out her phone...

xxx

On the way out, Soma got his phone out, still shocked that he got flunked, not noticing the huge shadow in hiding, tasting his cooking that was left behind on the counter when Erina and Hisako left. His phone beeped. "Uh-oh..." 'Rei?'

/Niichan, you gotta get here to the dorm!/ said Rei. /To get a room, we have to impress the landlady!/

/That's DORM MOTHER Yukihira-chan!/ Fumio called out insistently.

/Ehhh they're the same thing! I can choose our rooms but we gotta earn it separately! Gotta get cooking and score our rooms!/ and she hung up.

'...sorry Rei, but that girl flunked me...I'm going home instead. Man, how am I gonna tell you and dad?'

xxx

Nakiri Senzaemon sighed, shaking his head.

He hid in the shadows when Joichiro told him he chucked his kids to school. His son and an adoptive daughter. He had tasted the remaining Mock Potato Noodles of the daughter and its THAT good. And so was the Furikake Gohan though his grandchild flunked him out of pride.

Well, he'll have his secretary deliver the speedy TRUE result to Yukihira Diner before the boy gets home.

xxx

Oblivious to what's going on, Rei cooked to score and reserve two rooms.

She made a Scallop Carpaccio with choice herbs and sauce.

'Here you are lady!' Rei put down a large plate of an artistic Scallop Carpaccio.

'Oi oi, you expect me to eat all this by myself?!' Fumio sputtered, seeing so many scallops enough for a party.

'Think of it as dinner then!'

Fumio snorted, before taking a scallop with a fork, ensuring it gets a dollop of sauce and took a bite... "Mmm! Pure Scallop taste preserved due to cooking it under low flame, biting it is perfectly chewy matched with ponzu and spices dressing...delicious!" she swore as she swallowed. 'Fuhaaa...' she gasped in bliss. 'You pass kid! You can choose your room! BUT! Rooms are free but if you want to use a workshop you'll have to pay monthly for the rent!'

'Huh? I didn't know you can rent workshops.'

'Now you do.'

xxx

Yukihira Diner, some time later...

Soma got home, still wondering what to do when he noticed an envelope taped to the shutters of the diner. "Mm?" it was addressed to him at that and inside was his enrollment actually done and over with. "Wha-? Didn't I get an F?!" he also found a letter.

 _I was around during the Admission Exams in hopes of seeing_  
 _new talents. Your sister's Mock Potato Noodle Soup was very_  
 _good and so is your Transforming Furikake Gohan. But she is_  
 _quite the prideful one that hindered proper judgment and got_  
 _biased, effectively failing as a proctor so I revoked her word._

 _By the way, learn Gourmet Cuisine. Your sister is a step ahead_  
 _of you in that regard. Her schtick seems to be Playing with Food  
while still making it Gourmet Cuisine._

 _-Headmaster_

'Phew...so I have no worries after all.' Soma sighed in relief before his eyes lit up in fire. 'I'll make you swear its good next time we meet!'

Now to whip up a good excuse to his sister as to why he didn't show up.

An hour and half later...

'Mou! You should have showed up!' Rei fumed. 'Lucky you I managed to reserve your room but you're gonna have to earn it when school starts! You'll have to bring ingredients for your Impression Dish since that old lady won't admit sucky residents.'

'Hai hai, I got it.' said Soma. 'I opened up the restaurant again since I kinda wanted to enjoy working before we close during school months.'

'I guess so...'

'By the way, what'd you make for your entrance test?' Soma asked, already knowing the answer. 'I wanna eat it!'

'Yes yes, but can you go buy me what I need for that? That school killed my feet I need to rest if you want me to make you noodles!'

'Hai hai~!'


	2. The Siblings

The Siblings

Next day...on the way home from grocery shopping for their pantry...

'So Rei, what're the guys like at your interview? All the applicants who came to high school are all guys, waited on hand-and-foot by butlers and valets...yet when Nakiri Erina came they ran like they saw an onryo.' said Soma.

'Well, it was a short Q&A, before we were told to cook. All of them are so generic with their answers it was making me sleepy.' Rei sighed. 'All were either heirs to restaurants or the so-called 'spare kids' who wanted to prove they're better than the chosen heir by their families. Yet their scores at cooking sucked. Their resolve sucks as much and the passing grade was 70. Out of 1000 only 434 got accepted.' she said. 'They're just all talk.'

'Wow...harsh much?'

'Yup. By the way...I got told that daddy used to be a former OB of that school, and the 2nd Seat in the Elite Ten Council in High School.' Rei griped. 'I was told we don't have a snowball's chance in hell of beating if unless we graduate while within the council. What's so special about those guys? Can you know since they're in High School?'

'I'll look into it.' said Soma. 'That's worth asking about. We don't know dad like we thought, say, his younger years? When I called him about the school, he told me he's in freaking Manhattan Royal Hotel at the VIP Floor, cooking for rich snobs!'

'Would that be our future if we graduate, niichan?' Rei wondered, 'Be a cook for wealthy people...if those were daddy's clients, combined with our revenue in this shop, we'll never hurt for money ever again!'

'No kidding, he DID tell us that as long as its food we can use the cards he gave us with utter liberty.' Soma shuddered. 'Rich enough to just let us run away with the cards like a runaway bullet train.'

'Spare me that thought, niichan.' Rei shuddered. 'Who the hell trusts kids with huge debit cards? Only he's crazy enough to! We're kids! What makes him think we won't spend the money on things typical teenagers do like manga, magazines or porn or something?'

'PORN?!' Soma yelped in disbelief that such words came from a kid three years younger.

'You're a _boy_ niichan, _boys **read** porn_.' Rei drawled. 'Heck, some of my boy pals admitted to peeking into their older brothers' stashes!'

'I sure as hell don't!'

'I know, I'm the one doing the chores you know! I DO clean your room!'

'Well, I'm more interested in defeating dad in cooking than look at women in underwear! What's so special about that anyway?'

'Ask normal boys I suppose. I cannot understand that logic either.' Rei drawled. 'Why boys who have normal lives waste time looking at women in underwear in magazines when there's more useful things to do and learn in that same time.'

'Hey, we live a normal life too.' Soma defended.

'What I mean by that, is normal interests teenage boys and girls should have, baka-niichan!' Rei kicked him behind the legs, making him yelp and nearly fall forward. 'We're probably the only teenagers in this district who know how to run a business and spend time calculating the revenue, pantry inventory and stuff! Those spoiled, silver spoon-fed brats at the exams don't!' she snarked. 'We don't _need_ to graduate from University under Business Management with a stupid decorated paper called a Diploma just to prove we can run a business! We're doing that already!'

'...you got a point there...' Soma frowned thoughtfully. 'I guess we're not normal kids in mindset.'

'Yup.' Rei nodded sagely. 'What do normal girls do anyway? Normal boys?'

'Beats me but I sure as hell won't waste my time with useless magazines or useless things that won't make us a great chef.' Soma snarked. 'We got responsibilities, little sis.'

'Yes, and we gotta start putting the pantry in order since we'll open soon. You're the ninny who changed our menu so suddenly...'

'Right! One month till we close again!' Soma quipped as they went through the back door. Gotta hurry before the ingredients lose freshness!

Right, fresh...

His little sis has the uncanny instinct to pick out the freshest ingredients in the market that their father praised over as children that Soma learned how to spot a fresh ingredient by looking at their inventory after shopping that eventually, they could split shopping duty between them as they got older.

Then there's cooking. The right temperature for ingredients, how to use them and timing to chuck things in or out when she held her first knife at that age. Though she spent years holding the strength of her fingers and arms to be what it is today for speedy prep work.

She had what their father called Gourmet Sense. While chefs spent years by trial-and-error to hone that skill to serve high-quality, fine dishes to customers, she has that skill at a mere age 8. Months after they adopted her. She effectively taught him how to use ingredients better.

Even he could admit that between them, if left alone to play around, she was the better chef between them so he worked twice as hard to be notches above her and fine-tuned his Diner Cuisine. She was leaning towards 'playing with food' to Chinese Food.

There's some chinese dishes on menu as well. And seasonally sells candied fruit on sticks popular to students.

Once their month-long vacation ended...they moved to school on their final day after cleaning up shop that was now closed.

'Well, we got some extra money for later use.' said Soma. 'But what do we do about the remaining stuff in the pantry?'

'Well, we bring it with us I guess. Its a waste to leave them here.'

xxx

Hours later, Polar Star Dormitory at nighttime during dinnertime, a moving truck came.

'Hey, what's that over there?'

'There's a truck outside the dorm!'

'Well, probably them.' said Fumio.

'Ah, our new dormmates!' a brunette young man exclaimed as they ran outside to see some movers help unload stuff for two teenagers. They waited until business was done.

'Welcome, Yukihira Siblings.' said Fumio. 'So Soma, ready for the Dorm Challenge?' she asked him.

'Ossu! There's a room with my name on it!' Soma grinned.

'Er before that, niichan, help me lug our stuff in first?' Rei crossed her arms, twitching and tapping her foot on the floor.

'Ahaha, riiight...'

And so...boxes in the foyer, they all went to the kitchen.

'Rei-chan passed my test with her Scallop Carpaccio enough to feed the dorm, what will you make for us, Soma?' Fumio asked him.

Soma heard about the test from his sister, that they have to present Gourmet Food and Diner Cuisine won't cut it here, to his chagrin so he spent a month brainstorming too.

'Well, my theme is Hotpot.' said Soma. 'Gonna get it ready!' he took out the boxes he brought in beforehand. Dried Vegetables, Herbs, and Mushrooms though fish in question put in ice, was fresh.

'They're all dried...that means its bound to pack in one hell of an umami once reconstituted while releasing their flavors into the pot!' glasses boy exclaimed. 'Even pre-cut beforehand before being dried!'

'Yup!' and Soma started boiling water...and put ingredients in the proper order, being, things that cook the longest put in first, to things that cook and reconstitute fast, with seasonings added in between...finally, the fish was put in with vegetables for last while carefully stirred as to not damage the fish flesh.

'In an order like that to make sure things won't be overdone...that's sensible.' the oldest boy smiled. 'Otherwise things will be too soggy and the fish would get crushed easily.'

Once it was done, it smelled TOO good it made all of them drool...and a bowl was given to everybody in even equal servings that there's nothing left in the pot.

'Just in time too, we were about to end dinner.' said Fumio as they sipped the soup that tasted so good it sent a sharp conclusion to their brains by taste.

DELICIOUS.

'T-the soup!'

'The soup alone's killing me! It's too good!'

'Those vegetables and shiitake harmonized well with the flavors of the fish! Its splendidly wonderful!'

'You're in!' Fumio declared her approval. 'We'll have our Welcoming Party tomorrow as its quite late!'

'Hai~!'

'Welcoming Party?' Soma asked her.

'Yes! Its a get-to-know party where Tenants before you cook their own specialties to serve at the party.' said Fumio. 'For starters, everybody introduce yourselves, Q&A starts at tomorrow's party!' she said. 'Everyone here just became First-Year High Schoolers while only one guy here is a sophomore.'

'I'm Isshiki Satoshi, that lone sophomore.' said Isshiki, a handsome, bishounen teenager in...hadaka apron that got the siblings STARING incredulously, trying to make sense out of it.

'I'm Satou Shoji, nice to meet'cha!' said a boy with dyed blonde hair.

'I'm Aoki Daigo, ussu!' said a rough-looking boy.

'Ibusaki Shun, pleasure.' said a boy whose hair hid his eyes.

'Marui Zenji, hi.' said glasses boy who's the smallest boy in the dorm.

'I'm Sakaki Ryouko. Hello.' said a girl with a 'big sis' aura.

'I'm Yoshino Yuuki! Hiya!' said a peppy blonde girl whose hair are in buns.

'Uhm, I'm Tadokoro Megumi. H-hello...' said a shy, pigtailed girl.

'Nice to meet everybody!' Rei chimed.

'Ussu!' Soma greeted.

'Well, you kids set up your new room now, you got a lot to unpack...are you sure you kids aren't gonna live here permanently? We have too many boxes!' Fumio snorted in amusement.

'Oh, those? Those were the leftover ingredients in our shop...can't let them rot there.' said Soma. 'We kept our diner running till yesterday and these guys are still fresh...where to put them by the way?'

'Wow...these look too good to be eaten...can we use these tomorrow?' Yuuki asked the siblings while drooling at the good-looking fare they had to put in storage.

'Yeah, its almost a waste to use them too.' said Marui. 'They're picture-perfect.'

'Sure, we closed up shop anyway might as well put them to good use.' said Soma. 'Before their freshness period is over. I had no idea we have a huge storage room here!'

'This is gonna be fun, huh niichan?' Rei grinned. 'Hey Fumio-san, how does the dorm get ingredients?'

'Well, we buy them from Tootsuki's Stores and have them ship it over here.' said Fumio. 'We shop every week. And unlike groceries and supermarkets outside the Academy that only sells limited produce and fruits, here, everything is available and I do mean everything.'

'EHHHH?!'

'That means we can play a lot more!' Rei squealed. 'Where is this shop, where?!' she cried, with starry eyes.

'Oi oi! Go tomorrow after school!'

'I don't know where!'

'Yeah, wouldn't know where either.' said Soma with a snicker. 'Can you guys help us out?' he asked their dormmates. 'Rei wants to play.'

'Play?' Megumi blinked.

'She plays with her food and it always turns out great when done.' said Soma. 'She's eccentrically unconventional. The more 'toys', the better.' he grinned. 'You'll be surprised if she decided to play tomorrow.'

'Heee...play with food...huh?' Isshiki smiled. 'I look forward to it. First, we'll give you a tour of the dorm.'

xxx

Upstairs after the tour...

Rei typed in her laptop that had Wifi Connection.

'Mailing dad, Rei?' Soma asked her.

'Yeah.' said Rei. 'And an old friend.'

'That guy from your old town?'

'Un.'

'Maintaining long-distance friendship must be rough.'

'It is but I'm happier here, niichan...' said Rei. 'I'm happier here than _there_.' she said somberly. 'Whoever said 'blood is thicker than water' is bullshit. It should be **poison is thicker than blood** in my case.'

'Maa maa, don't be like that Rei. You're better than them now.' said Soma, patting his gloomy sister's head. 'You're a better person, and a great chef now who will be famous and wealthy one day.'

'Yeah.'

'Well, he didn't visit this spring for some reason. Must be too busy to come.'

'Busy or obsessed?'

'Er...both?'

xxx

Namimori...

'Hey dad,' a tall, tanned boy came into a sushi restaurant.

'Ou Take-chan, what is it?'

'She got in with her brother.' said Yamamoto. 'Come to think of it, we're a cooking family, how come you didn't send me there?'

'Er, I'm the FIRST in my family to be a Chef.' his father deadpanned. 'I ran away from my old life since I didn't like it. My passion was my favorite food, Sushi.' he said. 'And I'm more concerned with livelihood and your childhood than putting pressure on you, taking the joy out of life and letting you decide what you like best as long as its not something that will land you in jail or a money-less future.'

'Heee...but she seems fine with it. Running a diner and all.'

'That's because food and a chef saved her, putting on a lasting impression on her.' said his dad. 'Its natural to be passionate on what saved you out of gratefulness from the pits of despair called that ex-family of hers.' he said, clicking his tongue in distaste. 'That's psychology, sonny boy.'

'Oh...'

'Well, your passion is elsewhere. Leave being a chef to her, yeah? For now, focus on school and your interests.'

xxx

Back at Tootsuki...

'...what are you doing?' Daigo asked the youngest tenant with a baffled expression. Everyone knows she whipped up a batter but...

In Polar Star Dorm, you cook whatever food you feel like having. And forget making a bento, you eat what you cook in class after the teacher tasted and graded your food.

And Rei is...drawing on a pan with a squeeze bottle filled with pancake batter.

'Pancake Art!'

Indeed, by the time she was done, the pancakes are TOO GOOD TO EAT!

'I don't think I can eat that even if you paid me!' Ryouko cried, wailing, 'Its WASTEFUL to eat it!'

'Yeah, all that hard work, gone in seconds...' Yuuki whimpered. 'Can't we just frame those?'

'And get them moldy in days? Not practical.' Shun quipped.

Rei made three pancakes of famous Final Fantasy protagonists of Squall, Cloud and Zidane.

'I DID tell you she plays with food.' Soma cackled as the pancakes were lifelike paintings. But he went for simple fare himself as for him, nothing beats good ol' home cooking.

'Looks like someone I know has competition.' Isshiki chuckled. 'That looks way too good and they're all inch thick! Baking powder?'

'Un!' Rei nodded childishly. 'I made Mocha and Chocolate batters for these in various shades with a bit of white for the eyes so it tastes great as it looks!' she said, pouring syrup on her pancakes.

'That'd probably cost 10000 yen a pop in Akihabara.' Shoji sweatdropped.

'Don't be ridiculous, not even a tourist would pay for 10000 yen for a pancake!' Daigo sputtered. 'Even if its an artwork!'

xxx

First day began.

General Education aside of Japanese, English, Math, Social Studies and Science, there's also Western Cooking History, Eastern Cooking History, Nutrition, Agriculture, Cooking Theory, Sanitation, Management, Science of Ingredients. In other words, First Year is BORING with no cooking action. And P.E was all about obtaining the fitness a Chef must have. The real action begins in second and third year!

When classes let out, Isshiki picked her up with her brother.

'Hey Rei-chan!' Isshiki called out. 'Time to go!'

'Hai~!'

'So how's Tootsuki's Middle School Division?' Soma asked her as they left.

'BORING!' Rei screamed. 'So boring I could just DIE!'

'Maa maa, its the basics, its bound to be boring for anybody.' Isshiki chuckled. 'Then again, you and Soma-kun work already in your family's restaurant so going over what you already know is boring but alas, school curriculum.'

'Well, what's high school like?' Rei huffed.

'Well, its Foreign Language, Math, P.E and the rest are hands-on cooking classes.' said Soma with a grin. 'I'll be struggling with the languages though.'

'You suck.' Rei whimpered in gloom. 'You have all the fun.'

'Now now, you'll get to High School eventually~'


	3. Past to Present

Past to Present

Unaware her brother pulled a crazy stunt the night after the welcoming party until Isshiki talked about the consequences for challenging an Elite Ten that breakfast.

The siblings shared a common thought.

They'll train hard in the dorms if they ever wanted to defeat their father as their chief goal.

'Defeating your dad in cooking?' Fumio asked.

'Yeah, we can't even beat him in the 'Most Disgusting Dish' competition.' Soma said cheerfully. 'So he chucked us here!'

'Those admins who handled my interview said he was a former OB of this school **and a 2nd Seat**.' said Rei. The senior tenants choked.

'Heee...2nd seat eh?' Isshiki's interest was piqued.

'We didn't know that bit till we got wind of that.' said Soma. 'We don't know dad's younger days, we just thought he built a diner and put our house above it.'

'Well, nobody knows their parents when they were young.' Fumio looked utterly mischievous now. 'I've known several 2nd Seats since my time here, but I can easily guess who your father is judging by timeline...its Joichiro isn't it?' the siblings stared at her. 'But that's weird, his surname is Saiba, not Yukihira.'

'Ah, that? Name change in ma's memory.' said Soma. 'I didn't know our original family name but he said something about 'name change' after the funeral.'

'Heee...I didn't know that...' Rei crowed out.

'Well, ma died when I was five. Dad was...well...' Soma gulped, looking disturbed at the memory. 'He left me to Ichinose-san next door and the look in his eyes scared both of us and he was gone for a month...and came back looking rather satisfied and told me he changed our family name and at the time I didn't know what our surname was. He began taking my cooking training seriously when before we were doing it for fun but eventually when Rei came to our lives, it was fun again. Its like when he took her in, he was back to the dad I knew before the funeral. A joker and life was how it used to be.'

'Rei-chan is adopted?' Megumi gasped out.

'Long story.' Rei cringed. 'Let's just say I'm better off with my new family than my old one. Its all legal with the Police and Social Service OK with it. Rei isn't my real name either. I changed my entire name upon adoption.'

'Crikes...' Marui balked. 'You're not going to say your real name any day?'

'No. Only dad knows her real name.' said Soma. 'And the legals who handled her case.'

xxx

'That was unexpected...' Fumio sighed, talking to Isshiki who skipped class that day because he'd tend to the fields. 'For Joichiro to have found something special, only to lose it in five years he went 'Asura' once more.'

'Asura...a famous nickname because of his extremely aggressive cuisine that put many consumers into submission.' Isshiki mused. 'As an Elite Ten, its mandatory we study about our predecessors.' he said grimly. 'Judging by Soma-kun's words, somebody must have harmed his mother and Saiba-senpai went for revenge? Since its not murder or anything illegal, he can still raise his kids.'

'Yes. He probably did something worse.' Fumio shuddered. 'He's very creative whether good or bad. He would have been 1st Seat, not Gin but alas, he enjoyed goofing off. Anyone with a brain knows he should have been 1st Seat if he wasn't playing around but he didn't care, and disappeared from school before graduation so he didn't graduate from here but what was the point when the society we're in know his full worth before he even graduated? Its as if he graduated since the kids told us he went to India, Thailand, Italy, Spain and New York for his clientele and left them one hell of a spending money. He maintains his power as the 2nd Seat.'

'Heee...and his kids want to defeat him in a food match.' Isshiki smiled. 'Fumio-san...these kids will shake this stagnant, boring academy. I can feel it. This school has become so stagnant, sedentary and set in its ways. But with these kids and their free way of cooking...no nationality nor genre, freely using whatever method to bring out the best in their food...change will come.'

'That's what you want eh? For now Soma will make that step.' said Fumio. 'Rei-chan laments school is boring since there's not much action at all.'

'Well, even in my time in Junior High it was boring.' Isshiki snorted. 'She takes it out in cooking a lot of food more than we can eat and Soma-kun is also working nonstop to hone his skills further, setting everyone into a moxie drive. We'll get fat at this rate! Haha! We should give some away to children's schools!'

'Heh, children of a former 2nd Seat set everyone on fire eh? What about you Isshiki? You on fire too?'

'Yep.'

xxx

One month later...

Namimori...

A certain hitman came to the Sawada Residence.

He was here to groom the next Decimo and decide which was better, only to get wind that the younger sister ran away from home.

Nana's cheerfully apathetic, airheaded attitude and that of her son's arrogance and budding cruel personality pissed him off that he decided to invest his time in the younger who ran away, setting his client in a tizzy.

Using hypnosis, he asked around anyone in their age group after asking the family what's going on since, hence the reason the younger ran away.

Even worse, the Sky Arcobaleno was in a panic because the true heirs of Vongola were split apart she asked that he make the younger a wonderful boss while she will provide assistance to the rightful Guardians as they belong with each other in harmony, and told him to consult the Decimo Pioggia...Yamamoto Takeshi.

After finding the kid...

'Whoa, what's your interest in her, kid?' Yamamoto asked with a smile but his eyes showed overprotectiveness. 'If this is about bringing her back here, forget it. She's happy where she is.'

'How is she?' Reborn asked him. 'My client isn't too happy with what happened I need to know she's alright at least. Then I can find her on my own as I know you will withhold information in a bid to protect her. An attitude I approve of as her Guardian.' he said. 'I just got wind of the nasty truth when my client said he had a picture-perfect family before he left for work.'

'Perfect, my ass.' Yamamoto sighed gripingly. 'What drugs is he on and where can I get some?' Reborn snorted. 'She was miserable here that she ran away considering what Elementary was like and don't get me started about her family. I was the last to see her. I tried to stop her but she's reached her limits. She'd snap if she stayed here longer. We keep in touch by letters at first until we got cell phones. She got adopted by a good family that made her happy again. She went as far as name change, and its all legit. She hates their guts she went that far, just so you know.'

'I can imagine. How is she?'

'She lives in a diner she works in with her new dad and brother who's older by three years. She said life was fun and delicious every day but she went to a cooking school since her new dad wanted them to graduate there. Its an elevator exclusive cooking school. She's a great cook, I visit every summer to stay over, y'know? They eat delicious food every single day they even make cheap food luxurious. I learned some tricks but my passion is Baseball but at least I can cook but not as good as them since what I learned was what they made, they made home cooking taste gourmet. I don't have that kinda creativity. Let's just say whoever wants to date her has to pass some cooking test most guys will fail in since the older brother is the better cook.'

'Heee...a cooking family eh? That's all I need.' Reborn smiled. 'Question...since she's of a certain lineage, will you be willing to be there for her along with fellow Guardians come what may? Let's say its a violent lineage with a bloody history.'

'Yeah, she's my only friend in this town.' said Yamamoto. 'Long distance but she's all I got since my so-called friends here only see me as useful for baseball...it was never a team from the start.' he sighed. 'I was so depressed I went to their dorm for a week for Comfort Food.'

'That's all I need.' Reborn grinned. 'If some foreigner offered you training, accept it. You and other kids are chosen to be there for her and seven of you will be family together. She doesn't know this yet and that's my job as her tutor. See ya.' and Reborn left Yamamoto to look for leads using what he got from the boy.

Exclusive Cooking School...he can easily search for it in the internet...

...and here he is. Tootsuki Academy.

He had hacked into student database to match photos...and bingo.

Her name is now Yukihira Rei.

Now, he'll have to do a little threatening to squeeze someone in and have him learn under Yamamoto boy. In fact, he'll have to deal with the Headmaster to make this possible.

(The issue gave the Shokumaou headaches)

xxx

'I can't believe I have to be here.' Gokudera Hayato twitched as he's in Namimori, in front of a Sushi Restaurant after school. 'Ojamashimasu!'

'Irrashai! What can I do for you?' the sushi chef greeted.

'Is your son home boss? I kinda need to see him.' said Gokudera.

'Oh, Take-chan? He's at the Batting Cage for an hour every after school before coming home. He should be here in twenty minutes, might as well wait for him.'

'OK, I'll wait here.' and Gokudera took to sitting in a corner away from public eye. "Vongola Decimo Reborn-san chose is in a Culinary School since her brother's deemed unworthy by him." he thought. "Wouldn't tell me why."

When a tall boy came home, all sweaty with a baseball bat...

'Dad, I'm home!'

'Okaeri! You have a guest by the way.'

'I don't want to see anyone.' Yamamoto grumbled.

'Its not your so-called 'friends'. Its a new guy. Try hearing him out.'

That got Gokudera wondering now but job comes first as his target saw him.

'Yo. You came here to see me. What's it about?'

'I came here to learn under you so I can get an In in that school under orders. I need to at least know how to cook to be her bodyguard.' Gokudera sighed. 'I can't believe I said that.'

'Ah, you're here because of that baby huh? Well, treat her well. She got enough crap from this town. Anyone in her shoes would have left.' Yamamoto shook her head. 'I'll teach you some dishes to get an In but the rest, you're on your own. She said its a school and college in one in a way...well, no wonder.' he chuckled. 'By the way, you're paying for your lessons by buying the ingredients yourself. Using the kitchen is free of charge. I'll teach you all I learned from Rei-chan and I'm counting on you. I'm here to keep her idiot brother away from her.'

'You need not to ask.' Gokudera scoffed. 'Let's get this over with. Her brother used to be the heir but Reborn-san said 'screw him'. Details?'

'Long story and I'll tell you after lesson 1.' said Yamamoto. 'The stuff they taught me will teach you Japanese Cooking Techniques and Prep Work. But in that school you'll be learning culinary studies after summer. First sem is good ol' General Education. But after that, its business.'

xxx

Polar Star Dormitory...

Reborn looked at the dorm that looked like it'd go well in the movie The Shining.

'Oh, it looks kooky and creepy outside but inside feels like a luxury hotel!' Yamamoto's words repeated in his head.

So he snuck his way in and indeed, it looks grand. "Too luxurious for a mere student dorm by standards." he thought as he heard loud chattering and the strong smell of food. "Must be cooking." he followed the smell to a huge kitchen and all its tenants cooking. But...WHY is one of them in hadaka apron?! Girls could also care less, clearly used to seeing a man's bare ass, albeit fine ass, for gay men who'd fight it a fine sight, that is.

He also saw his student, Rei who was skilled with knives. She clearly has strong fingers and joints to be able to do speedy knife techniques in peeling, chopping, dicing and slicing. Even making things as artsy as possible with little difficulty since she's still fast and all of them watched over by the Dorm Mother. But really, how can he make her skills as useful in slitting throats...?

The aromas are making him hungry, dammit! How can these brats make food that smells THIS good?!

When its all done, its apparently to challenge each other and deciding whose tasted better.

The kids are making gourmet food after all.

'OK! Tasting Time!' said the Dorm Mother.

'Alright? Ladies first!'

'Here's mine! Golden Ratio Siu Mai!' Rei has enough for everybody.

'Rei-chan, what's with the weird shape and uneven sizes?' Ryouko asked her as there's four parts, one sac bigger than the other three.

'It has different fillings, but designed to harmonize with their flavors to bring a unique savory taste.' said Rei. 'Eight parts minced marbled pork, and five parts of shrimp, eggs and vegetables with matching seasonings. This makes an 8:5 ratio balanced taste to every sub ingredient. I can modify these in many ways using different fillings too but this one's my favorite. Give it a try. My schtick is Playful Cuisine after all.'

'This looks fun alright!' Soma popped one into his mouth, the other inhabitants following suit and all froze...before squirming at how delicious it was.

'Delicious~!'

Reborn managed to sneak one for himself while they're distracted. Upon tasting it all over, he too, stiffened, overwhelmed by the taste. "Oh hell, too good...a Decimo Donna that can cook this good...now, how to convince her to be a leader than a chef? Vongola Quatro who's also a chef is nothing compared to her!"

He snuck back out to make his first report.

xxx

'It seems she has moved on well.' Vongola Nono, Don Timoteo di Vongola smiled as he read the printed out report. Reborn even highly praised her cooking. This was after reading an appalling beginning about the family, and the point of view of a friend regarding the matter. It was appalling. Things fell apart in a year since their visitation...and his ring glowed, empowering his Intuition that led him to a horrible conclusion.

Its their fault.

However, this also showed how unsuitable the brother really is to be his successor by his personality alone, left unchecked and uncorrected by his mother who thinks such behavior is normal for boys! Its all wrong! No wonder the daughter ran away! Bullying in school, verbal abuse and humiliation by teachers and no support at home! Even her brother is on the bully bandwagon!

Horrible and terrible.

Son he may be but he has no place in the succession lest he drive the famiglia apart. And he can see how. The Imprint Souls of his Predecessors are enhancing his own HI to see and feel that bitter truth.

He cut the report using a paper cutter, sending the issue to Iemitsu first and have him read it, before he can send the other half.

For now, he'll have to do damage control regarding the family. Starting with a chat with his adviser after giving him ten minutes to digest it all.

xxx

In his office...

Iemitsu tried so hard to wish Reborn's report was wrong.

This can't be the family he left for work! This can't be!

Everything was perfect for seven years before leaving, how did it come to this?!

"Nana...Taiga...why? How could you?" his mind whirled in a whirl. He read the report five times, its for real. His daughter was even adopted by a new family and changed her name out of being fed up and wanting to discard her past and her new family gave her happiness.

He burst into tears, gritting his teeth so hard he could hear it _grind_.

He then got a new fax that was clearly the continuation of the initial report.

The Yukihira Family is a family of chefs. The father being a wealthy, famous chef yet that wealth wasn't publicly known as he opened a humble diner to conceal his true worth as a chef to raise his family safely. Famous in the Culinary Circle as 'Asura' in his younger years, wealthy worldwide want his food. Wife died after seven years in their marriage due to being harmed by one of the man's competition that resulted in her death. Has one son who was clearly a better brother than his daughter's actual brother.

Currently in Tootsuki Culinary Academy, a worldwide Famous School with a huge net worth, network and global fame.

Reborn has also seen how talented his daughter was in cooking she would have had a promising future as a Chef...if not for her bloodline. He had nothing but praise and to think its a siu mai he wondered how and where else was she good at in cooking. He wanted to observe more as he imagines her knife skills in cutting meat can also be workable on slitting throats.

After all, humans have meat too don't they? They ARE meat. Only, cannibals would care about that while mafioso care more for killing enemies than eating it.

They were no Peter Bryan.


	4. Tutor

Tutor

The day after that...

'Rei-chan, I need a favor~' Isshiki asked her after breakfast.

'What is it, senpai?' Rei asked him.

'Can you make me 20 pieces of your pancake artworks? We always bring stuff every meeting since the meeting lasts till wee hours due to all the work.' said Isshiki.

'Ah, an Elite Ten Meeting?' Soma blinked.

'Yup~before 2:00?'

'OK! Gonna skip school today niichan.' said Rei to Soma.

'Alright, its just GE this Semester anyway.' Soma was quick to approve. 'Its OK to skip!'

'But I'm gonna need senpai to vouch for me.'

'Sure sure!' Isshiki chirped.

'Ciaossu.' a lispy voice of a child spoke, startling everybody. They all turned to see a toddler in a suit with a pet chameleon on his hat, and a yellow pacifier necklace.

'D-did someone's baby get lost?!' Yuuki exclaimed.

'Talk about irresponsible parents, this Academy's huge!' Fumio choked in dismay.

'Oh, don't worry, I know exactly where I am.' said the baby.

'Oh my god, how old is that kid? He can talk straight!' Daigo gawked in disbelief, speaking out their incredulousness.

'Sawada Shiho(an: 獅咆-lion's roar).'

In a fit of rage, Rei threw an empty plate at the baby in a fit of rage much to more shock but the baby just jumped too high for a baby to do to dodge it, and the plate shattered.

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!' she snarled furiously, red-faced as she had to be restrained by Soma and Ibusaki from committing any more attacks.

'Rei! That's a baby!' Soma cried to his murderous sister.

'If you're here because of _them_ , I'll kill you myself!'

'R-Rei-chan! Or Shiho-chan?!' Sakaki sputtered in horror.

'Maa maa, I know everything, Shiho. Rest assured I'm not here to bring you back. Rather, I'm here because of your uncle who's my client.' said the baby. 'I know the situation and not even I will bring my student back to an appalling environment. So I will have to stay in this dorm for your education. Family Business on your paternal side.'

'Wait a minute, doesn't this uncle have kids or something?' Fumio frowned. 'Why Rei-chan?'

'Eldest son was murdered in a gunfight.' the dorm choked. 'Middle son was drowned with concrete shoes in a public aquarium.' cue looks of horror. 'And the third...we only found his bones. We knew by DNA Test.' they went white from hearing that. 'Shiho is our only heir left.' the baby explained. 'Normally her existence is just between my client and her father, but that left us no choice. As for your brother, he is extremely... _unsuitable_.' Reborn told Rei darkly. 'He cannot take over. He'll piss everyone off with his attitude and tear the company apart that nine generations built. So I will stay here for your education.'

'Her dad huh? Isn't he dead?' Soma blinked. 'Rei told us they were told he became a star.'

Baby face-palmed.

'That moron...he really should watch what he says and research euphemisms...' he swore. 'Shiho's father works as Company Advisor to their uncle. _He's very alive_.'

'WHAT?!' the siblings yelped.

'And he's not happy with what happened. Because before he left for work, he left a happy family behind. He had no idea things changed drastically in such a short time.' the baby sighed. 'The family will set things straight while respecting your wish, Shiho so don't worry. Nobody will force you back.'

'...' Rei practically felt weak in the knees and sank in two pairs of arms.

'Rei!' Ibusaki gasped out.

'My knees went jelly on me...' Rei choked out so the older boys seated her.

'I guess your name is a big no-no.' said Shoji. 'Just hearing it pissed you off.'

Angered her enough to throw a plate at somebody!

'So Fumio-san, I'd like a room even if I can't cook. Preferably a room next to hers.' said the baby. 'My name is Reborn.'

'Like I have a choice, you're not a student anyway.' said Fumio wryly. 'Breakfast?'

xxx

After everyone left for school while the landlady went to do chores...

'Call me Rei, Reborn.' Rei sighed as they went to a workshop behind the dorm, grabbing nearby sacks of cacao beans, coffee beans and vanilla pods. 'I threw away my old name for a reason. Even my friend back there calls me that now.'

'Alright, how is it written in kanji?'

'Expression of Gratitude'.'

'Alright. Skipping school to make pancakes?'

'Yeah but not just any plain pancake...this school is all about Gourmet Food. Even making cheap food taste luxuriously good so I have to create my own flour and batter formula to make a pancake worthy of this school.' Rei explained. 'I'm really good at Pancake Art that's why senpai asked it of me.'

'Heee...let me see your work.'

'Er, after I make the necessities first...but that can wait. Tell me everything when the machines start milling my cacao beans. I have to deal with Vanilla and other flavors by hand though but I can still listen.' she said as she proceeded to make different-flavored flours using various ingredients.

'Alright. For now I gave the bare bones your dormmates are allowed to hear. These parts, you cannot tell even Soma. We have laws about that.' said Reborn grimly. 'I had to pull nasty strings just to get the Headmaster to allow a subordinate in this school come second semester, a Special Case. This boy is around your age and I chucked him to Yamamoto for training so he can get a room here.'

'Ah, we taught Yamamoto our stuff that uses all techniques we know.' Rei commented. 'He comes to our house every summer but last year he didn't come because of Baseball...he has a Guest Room here when he came to talk about issues.'

So Reborn got to talking.

'I'll be frank as there's no listeners this time.' said Reborn. 'What comes to mind when you hear the word 'Mafia'?'

Rei choked.

'What?! We're Mafia?!'

'Yes, but not the Criminal Kind. We're different though we deal with family enemies the same way.' said Reborn. 'You can say we're the supernatural kind. Have you ever done things out of instinct and they always turn out well?'

Rei was mentally assaulted with her 'moments' since adoption.

'How about knowing what to do despite little to no information?' Reborn continued. 'Vongola...a family bloodline of psychics possessing Hyper Intuition. That is the Family Power. Its why the Family is so strong. And have you had any other incidents since?'

'...a ghost.' Rei croaked out.

'Ghost?'

'A handsome foreign guy with spiky blonde hair with eyes that looked like hot poker.' Rei told him with a gulp. 'In a pinstripe suit with a cape and metal-padded gloves. His forehead on fire.'

'You have seen Vongola Primo...indeed, you're his true successor if he showed up to you!' Reborn swore as his eyes widened. This girl is proof she's to be Vongola Decimo! 'Anything else?'

'Ahaha, I was so hungry I was dying...' said Rei sheepishly. 'I saw him.' then she looked haunted. 'Along with other adults carrying weapons on fire too...they also showed me scary things...lots of dead people and blood...murder...war...'

"No way..." Reborn froze. "Trial right off the bat?! And she hasn't had the rings yet which is a requirement for the Vongola Trials?"

'It was horrifying, they're all pressuring me to accept it all.' Rei choked out. 'I refused and denied it all. I'm not like them!' she refuted vehemently. 'And then they approved of me and he fired a fire beam at me. And suddenly after recovering from hospital and interview by the police and social workers...I'm not clumsy and no-good anymore...I became who I am now. A blooded chef who satisfied many clients. Our family can use flames?'

She produced a fireball.

"Her flames are so bright and clear." Reborn thought. "I thought I'd only see this quality in particularly gifted flame users. Her flames are incredibly pure."

'All Mafia can.' said Reborn, showing her his. His flames look like fireworks. 'Vongola Primo chose you himself. You are indeed the true successor. We got work to do every after school, Rei.'

'Er what does supernatural mafia do exactly?'

'Different things as long as they don't upset social status and commit heinous crimes. Lesson 1. Laws of our Society. So you'll understand how important the rules are...unless you want to be in jail for life.'

xxx

Upon making batters if chocolate, vanilla, mocha and fruity-flavored batters...she oiled many pans well...and carefully used ketchup bottles and various pastry piping bags and careful brushing...it looks like a mess at first, which she covered with vanilla to hide the messy underside but when flipped over...even he was shocked.

It was a perfect 'painting' of a face. Video Game characters from Final Fantasy Series. Be it villains or heroes.

To pull this off, you need skill, timing, and one hell of a mirror-view memory. Along with making sure flavors go well.

Then she cut off excess parts carefully with a sharp knife and stored them away in paper boxes.

'Yosh, senpai's orders are done! Now to make some dessert sides...'

She made Amezaiku of game weapons.

'Being a fire user is convenient~I can keep the candy warm for sculpting and I don't get burned at all!' Rei giggled shamelessly while crafting a Buster Sword using black coffee and white sugar that had white food coloring.

'This is amazing...if only your brother wasn't a rotten apple, you could have happily freely pursued being a Chef.' Reborn shook his head. 'But alas, impossible but you can still cook Rei. Just that for your guests and competitions.'

'There's that.' Rei sulked.

Once everything is done on time...everything is stored away in room temperature in a furoshiki.

She then made candied fruit using berries stuck on plastic skewers, five berries per stick.

Reborn knew he'll enjoy life here in regards to food.

Isshiki happily took the pancakes for the Elite Ten Meeting.

But with a gag.

'Senpai...here's a Batsu Dish...I have a feeling you'll need it.' Rei told Isshiki with a sinister smile, handing him a box.

'Batsu Dish?'

' **Nigauri Dipping Sauce mixed with minced Surstromming and rice bran, with Pickled Rocky Mountain Oysters in Umeboshi Brine coated in Kusaya Juice as a snack**...' Isshiki looked absolutely disgusted, green and blue-faced in horror. Even Reborn resisted the urge to puke. 'Just remember daddy can make something more disgusting than that...fufufufu...'

"Makes me wonder what I'd need that for!"

(he used it eventually that some poor soul sobbed)

xxx

Come Summer Vacation...

Rei could not come home with her brother since Reborn dumped massive work on her.

She later heard that somebody threatened their District by shutdown due to Competition over a Karaage, so Soma came up with a recipe and the sauce. He even brought some back for her to taste and it. was. great!

Not only that, students will be chosen for the upcoming Autumn Election, a Cooking Tournament with many VIPs as Guests. But Rei knew everyone but Shoji and Daigo are chosen.

'But still, mess up in front of future employees you die as a Chef huh?' Rei frowned. 'Maybe you guys should start researching on Spices.'

'Spices?' the freshmen high schoolers crowed out as Isshiki gave her a meaningful look.

'I got a feeling you'll need spices and herbs real bad along with meat and seafood...so get to work.' Rei clapped her hands. 'Chop-chop!'

'Oh hell, I better go shopping.' Soma swore as he stood up. 'Rei's instincts are never wrong!'

'Ehhhh?!'

'Well, she did warn us about eggs last time...' Megumi piped up. 'And we ended up cooking Hotel Breakfast using eggs!'

'Oh crap, we better go and start revising!' Marui freaked out.

'Er, shouldn't we check if we're IN the Tournament first?' Ibusaki, ever-logical pointed out.

'Right!'

'Spices neh...?' Isshiki smiled. 'You sure about that, Rei-chan?'

'I never fail in my gut not even once.' said Rei seriously. 'I think I'm in the mood for curry.' and she left.

Isshiki smiled a knowing smile.

"Terrifying. She wound up giving it all away, giving them ample time to get ready." he thought as the teens left.

xxx

Kitchen...Rei, and Reborn on her shoulder saw a red-haired man cooking with the family restaurant shirt.

'Daddy? When'd you sneak in?' Rei gawked at him.

Reborn knew he'd pity Iemitsu as his daughter is calling **somebody else** daddy and not him.

'Oh, just came to check on things.' Joichirou grinned. 'I heard from Soma that the past is catching up.'

'Ugggh...' Rei drooped. 'At least I know my life won't be ruined again.'

'That's good to know. By the way, Soma's on the Election Line-Up.' Joichirou grinned. 'I took a peek in advance. Hehe...so Rei...show me how much you've grown up.' he said as his aura changed. 'You will be my Sous Chef in preparing a celebratory banquet worthy of the event! The Autumn Elections is very prestigious since wealthy gourmands who're our bosses will be attending! Can't give out cheap fare!'

'Hai!'

'The theme is Middle East! Chop-chop! I got everything gathered here, make what you feel like!'

Rei made a massive amount of Jeweled Persian Rice, Lamb Stew, Fattoush, Mantu, Dolma, Shakshuka, and desserts. While she knows the recipes, she decided to 'change flavors' to make it 'her brand' and more flavorful than the original. She even made her mock noodles series.

'Phew! All done! Taste em' all!' Rei called out as Joichirou tasted her food...

'Ho-hoo...these flavors are interesting, Rei.' he grinned. 'As soon as you graduate Junior High, you'd be a shoo-in for an Elite Ten like little Nakiri is. I'll test Soma too in a personal duel later. But now...taste mine.'

Rei gulped as she tasted Joichirou's wares...she collapsed with a blissful look on her face that should not be there yet...until she's 20.

'...that good?' Joichirou cackled. 'You kids still have ways to go to reach that level! Rei's improving at least!'

Reborn tasted his food and he thanked his years of well-honed self-control not to disgrace himself as his student had herself.

Yukihira Joichirou...what a terrifying man.


	5. New Guests: Summer Conditioning

New Guests: Summer Conditioning

Soma was just as shocked to see his dad home and Rei lying on three put-together chairs, out-cold but with a stuck blissful look on her face with the occasional giggle.

And she's still out of it.

'Er...?' they sweatdropped.

' _That's_ what usually happens when dad goes all out.' Soma sighed. 'It's 489-0 Losses.' he grumbled. 'Both of us. Well, 490 for her now.'

"Those results are natural, this guy's a former 2nd Seat OB!" the entire freshmen thought with a sweatdrop.

'I WAS gonna say 500 but you kids keep track!' Joichirou laughed jovially to Soma's chagrin. 'Anyways, we had a cooking showdown earlier on whose banquet tasted better since we made a Celebratory Banquet for you guys getting in the Elections, so eat up, people! Rei already ate, so s'OK to eat all you like!'

'C-Cooking by a 2nd Seat...' Marui choked out in tears of delight as the banquet was labeled by 'who made what'. 'We'll never get this chance again! A soup from them alone is tens of thousands of yen and we get to eat for free today!'

Considering the damages caused by it, they all thought as they looked at their unfortunate dormmate, they all decided to leave the best for last since they wanted to judge how Rei improved since she has access to ALL ingredients Tootsuki has in possession compared to limited stocks in groceries nationwide.

'Wow...for a kid her food is this good?!' Marui squawked out.

'This fried rice is so stimulating...its like if I eat some, I can eat the whole table by myself!' Yuuki cried as she found that she couldn't stop eating after starting on the rice.

'Leave some for us.' said Ibusaki wryly. 'Its all ours you know.'

'Well, she's getting close to me at least.' said Soma. 'I'll lose to her in sweets, but I won't lose in other food!'

'Fufu, the council enjoyed her Pancake Art with Amezaiku game props.' Isshiki chuckled as he too, enjoyed the food with Reborn.

The Sun Arcobaleno found himself eating luxury fare here that puts Nono's personal chef to shame in all caps. It was bland compared to this.

He had heard words spoken by gourmands on the internet.

 _-Rather than having a Chef that trained for 10 years, I'd rather have a Tootsuki Graduate._

Were the words.

Well, he'd gladly have this any day than places he's been to!

The kids are the newest casualties. But with full bellies at least.

'Yare yare...we lug them to their rooms I guess.' Fumio scratched her head.

'Haha, I stay in shape y'know!' Joichirou chuckled. 'I'll stick around till tomorrow for Soma's growth before I go again.'

'At least stay for a while!'

'Two days is enough time...to go over details.' Joichirou looked at Reborn hard. 'The kids have promising futures in the industry so I hope the past will not affect the future?'

'...its complicated.' said Reborn. 'But worry not, Rei can still compete but because she is to be Family Head and Boss of the Company, she cannot be under a subordinate or submissive position. That means cooking for bosses. She can cook for guests out of hospitality or compete in tournaments and even open her own restaurant so her future as a Chef is secure. She can easily juggle being Head Chef and being Boss.'

'Mm. The kids have potential...a big one they'll easily be Seated Members. That's why I will not compromise while Soma is at least, free to go how far he can go. He can freely pursue the vast wilderness yet Rei will be held back. Or maybe this is destiny. Or she can take a third option...who knows?'

xxx

'Nanda, he left after that, huh?' Rei huffed as she was in Soma's room talking about it with him in private.

'Yeah.' said Soma. 'I ended up playing it safe without knowing it and I didn't satisfy Fumio-san, Isshiki-senpai and Tadokoro.'

'Ingrained habits die hard.'

'Sadly.'

'So, gonna study on Spices and Curry, niichan?' Rei asked him. 'I got a good feeling about it.'

'...when you say curry, I think of those roux cubes sold in stores.' Soma frowned. 'And its never on our menu.'

Rei snorted.

'You're _so_ dead if you went that route. The crowd and VIPS will socially lynch you and nobody'd drop by our Diner ever again and you'll be the one to explain to dad why we lost our customers.' Rei snorted as Soma did a double-take. 'According to books, curry is spices mixed well with herbs and other ingredients. Those curry roux sold in stores are for cooks who can't mix spices for curry, kinda like _baby toys for cooks_.'

'Finely ground, coarsely ground, dried, fresh or roasted or fried to create aroma, spiciness and color to create a flavor that harmonizes with other ingredients...have fun.' she grinned. 'Play with food, niichan. The kitchen was always our playground as kids...only, we eat our toys after making it. That was the fun part.' she said. 'You can't eat dolls or toy robots kids go for these days.'

'Ou!' Soma nodded. 'A month till judgment day!' and he left the room.

'So, made curry, Rei-chan?' Isshiki asked as he lifted a tile off the ceiling, eavesdropping with Reborn.

'I'll make one when everyone's gone. Try it out?' Rei asked him.

'Of course!'

And so...

Rei presented an Oyster Curry colored in a golden-yellow sauce with vegetables.

'Oh, the Oyster Meat is out while I kept some shells for decor.' said Rei. 'Give it a try.'

'Don't mind if I do!'

'The meat is also conveniently out of the shells...' they took a fork to get a piece of meat and a spoon for a generous dollop of 'everything else'.

They saw themselves in the sea, riding an oyster like anyone would a magic carpet.

'W-what a refreshing flavor!' they gasped.

'The flavors of the oyster is supported by the taste of the spices, rock salt, herbs and vegetables!' Isshiki exclaimed. 'Like a VIP of feudal japan carried in a Palanquin!' he cried as he could imagine footmen with spices and herbs for heads, and from inside a palanquin, a daimyo with an oyster head came out to greet peasants(the diners). 'I can identify Turmeric and Ginger as the source of the yellow as well as the feeling of 'heat' and most of the flavor, the rest is Garlic, Bay Leaves, Black Pepper, and Allspice! The sweet, crunchy vegetables enhance the flavors of the Oysters and a well complement to the seafood's mildly-chewy texture.'

"Uwa, he guessed it right!" Rei gawked. "As expected of an Elite Ten!"

'I'll be spoiled in food at this rate...I frequent starred restaurants back in Italy, and they fall short to most of them save for a place called Ristorante F.' Reborn chuckled, shaking his head.

'Well, I'll have niichan eat it even if its cold to give him an idea when he gets back. Its a simple mix but he has to do better than this one.' said Rei, looking at her Curry. 'This is for 'understanding'.'

'You crack books more than he does.' said Reborn wryly.

'He learns by experience, not by books. Working, tasting and feeling. He says books can't help him in reality even if they give ideas but...I don't get that logic.'

'Maa maa, everyone has their own ways of learning.'

'But at any rate...ITS FREAKING HOT!' Rei gasped out as the temperature was bothering her. 'Doesn't this dorm keep its aircon open in summer?!'

'Well, Fumio-san went on vacation, Marui-kun and Ibusaki-kun went home as did Aoki-kun and Sato-kun. All that's left here are us.' said Isshiki. 'She keeps it on only if everyone's present.'

'Well, we can use the ceiling to sneak into Fumio-san's room to keep it running.' said Reborn. He too, can't stand the heat. Italy was milder than this!

'PLEASE!' Rei wailed.

Later, they all felt relief from the searing summer heat. Reborn cranked the airconditioning to full blast.

'Uwaaa...this feels niiiice...' was the common consensus of relief of the tortured students.

Soma was oblivious to summer pains, solely focusing on what to get and do to get to the top.

xxx

'Here we are.' two boys got off of the car.

'Man, its freaking hot...are Japan's summers this bad?'

'It is. Sadly we put up with it.'

'Oh geez...and how far to the dorms?'

'Its two hours away on foot from here.'

'WHAT?!'

After some suffering later, they finally arrived while drenched in sweat.

'I hope the inside's cold, I'm gonna die from this heat!' Gokudera Hayato complained as Yamamoto knocked on the door before entering and a blast of cold wind blew against them that relieved them.

'Fuhaaa...' they moaned in bliss. 'Its cool in here!' they eagerly got in and slammed the door shut.

'Oh! Take-chan welcome!' they looked up to see Rei in a spaghetti top and a pair of daisy dukes and sandals. Beside her, was Reborn. 'You must be Gokudera-kun neh?'

Gokudera saw his to-be-boss for the first time.

For a cook who eats a lot as part of the job, she's shockingly slim and toned with well-trimmed, manicured finger and toenails. She's also very cute, inspiring the urge to protect her and her hairstyle is...well, unique its easy to spot her a mile away. She has what people call 'anime hair'. Her middle-parted hair's top half is layered into a shaggy, bouncy cut with fringes that both frame her face yet enough to keep it away from work distraction, while the rest was kept long and woven into loose, rope-like braids, not a typical braid secured with white rubber bands. She was looking over them with hands behind her back in a cutesy pose.

He quickly kowtowed.

'Forgive me for this appearance, Juudaime, Reborn-san!'

'Maa maa, while we Japanese can only put up with it, foreigners used to having a nice summer often get heatstroke here they take up most hospital beds. You're not the only one so no need to get embarrassed, y'know?' Rei chuckled. 'Ice Cream?' so _that's why_ her hands are behind her back!

'Uwaaa arigato Rei-chan!' said Yamamoto in relief as they accepted the yellow-colored ice cream and they bit into it. 'This ice cream is firmer than what I'm used to!'

'Its Gelato...they don't melt easily like most ice cream but a royal pain to scoop out since they're that tough.' said Gokudera, appreciating the cold and sour treat. 'But worth it!' they were able to recover from the heat through a cool room and ice cream.

'Saa, go take a bath guys. Its boys' time right now so no accidents.' said Rei. 'We girls just finished bathing.'

'Let's go Gokudera, we're totally soaked in a wrong way.' Yamamoto chuckled, looking at himself.

'No kidding...' Gokudera sulked. What a first impression on his boss.

The bathroom...

Isshiki was in it and he has a toned, smooth body.

'Oh, Yamamoto-kun! Irrashai!' Isshiki greeted as the boys came in. 'And he is...?'

'Er, due to circumstances I transferred here.' said Gokudera. 'I'm Gokudera Hayato.'

Isshiki wondered what were those circumstances as its impossible to transfer halfway into Tootsuki yet the Headmaster allowed it...what happened?

Then again, he has his unspoken suspicions...he didn't want to be killed after all.

'Well, are you good enough to earn my approval in place of Fumio-san?' Isshiki asked. 'Only good cooks are allowed in this dorm.'

'Of course I'm ready!' Gokudera challenged. 'I'll cook later!'

'Well, you're not gonna get a room yet even if you pass though...Fumio-san has all the keys, so share with Yamamoto-kun, OK?'

'Huh?!'

xxx

After scoring himself an In, he's now the newest tenant.

In Rei's room...

'Well, she's learning how to be a Boss every after school on the condition I do her shopping for her toys. This academy is so huge it would cut a lot into study time every after school.' said Reborn. 'In kids within this school's dorms, you cook your own food as is the law here. All students are Chefs after all.' he told Gokudera. 'Have you decided on a specialization field?'

'Yes.' said Gokudera. 'But still, how can chefs have such bodies as if they went to the gym? Isshiki's body is so toned yet remaining slender I can't imagine a chef having such a body...'

'Well, you stand all day while each movement as you cook works the whole body.' Rei explained. 'Its tough at first but when you think of wanting to eat good food, exhaustion and muscular stress and tension tend to be forgotten. And our strongest assets are our arms and fingers' strength honed from handling tough ingredients. With strong fingers and quick precision...you can make food look as good as it tastes. Appearance is also everything and you can't arrange ingredients on a plate that look like a kindergartener did it. Middle School is all about our training while High School is a time of...well...you can compare it to a man losing hair from balding.' Reborn snorted at that. 'We cannot be one of those falling hairs...!'

'Well, my physical workout and body enhancement through nutrition is spoken for but I'm learning how to fight and how to run the Family.' she finished.

'Heee...'

'Well, you'll be eating my Nutritional Cooking, Gokudera-kun.' said Rei. 'A healthy body is a high-quality, max-performance machine and given what we are...we need to be that very machine.' she gulped.

'Hai!'

'Well, think about it Gokudera, after years of Poison Cooking you get to eat Gourmet Food.' said Reborn wryly.

'I'M VERY IN!' Gokudera howled in frantic eagerness.

'Poison Cooking?' Rei and Yamamoto crowed out incredulously while Gokudera went all gloomy, fetal position in a corner.

'Its as it sounds.' he whimpered.

'Poison Cooking is a power one is unfortunately born with.' said Reborn. 'For a Poison Chef, the food they make is normal in their eyes alone in regards to appearance, smell and taste as they properly studied cooking like any normal person would. Yet to other people, its in toxic colors occasionally looking bug-infested, looks all _wrong_ and very poisonous. The stronger the power the deadlier the poison.'

'That's a death sentence for any cook out there!' Rei cried in horror. 'They can only cook for themselves!'

'Yep. It is. Gokudera's sister Bianchi has such a power.' said Reborn. 'Unfortunately for him, Bianchi enjoys cooking and often asks him for tasting, unaware of her powers when they were kids...he's traumatized that he ran away from home.'

'Yare yare, time for a detox huh?' Yamamoto PITIED the silverette. Made to eat poison every day? Yikes.

'Yup. I'll have to help him detox.' Rei agreed. 'Reborn you'll go shopping OK? We'll have a specialized personal pantry for at least, three years while I teach him Detox Dishes due to the dorm's rules. Oh, and charge it to his irresponsible family.'

'Alright.'

'B-but Bianchi will find me here!' Gokudera wailed.

'Heh, I'll make sure she won't.' Reborn smirked. 'As long as you do your jobs.' he said to a comically-tearful bomber who he could compare to a hamster right now...

And so...

Gokudera and Yamamoto wound up learning Detox Medicinal Cooking by following Traditional Herbal Medicine Principles.

Reborn stole some beneficial books for Rei that only the Elite Ten can access and copied it, and Rei created her original recipes using knowledge gleaned in books when he grew to like her food in his first two weeks of stay here.

These recipes are also, designed to help out the elderly Ninth Generation into staying alive longer to give Rei more time in training. She created recipes for bone, muscle and internal organ strength and vitality and a Toxic Detox Recipe incase they're hospitalized from poisoning if ever. Rei gladly made that a project, wanting to be one of the world's best cooks first before running a Mafia Famiglia. Combined with her Hyper Intuition, she is actually a better chef than her foster brother but she holds back due to a subconscious fear caused by her older-by-a-year brother Taiga. Gokudera isn't the only one with an older sibling trauma.

Days went by and when Summer ended of nonstop eating for Gokudera(along with harsh cardio training) uphill and downhill Tootsuki's terrains while the high schoolers prepared for the Tournament...

When Autumn Came...

'Ah...its pleasantly cool again!' Gokudera exclaimed happily. 'That nasty summer is over!'

'Well, your health improved too.' said Yamamoto, packing up to go home. 'Its been a fun summer, eating tasty things and harsh Cardio Training in this place. Its ideal to run without getting burned thanks to trees all over the place and the air's nice.'

'Maa maa, Take-chan got healthy too.' Rei smiled. 'Eat well and sleep well!'

'Yeah, I got a stronger body for Baseball now! See ya on Winter Break!' said Yamamoto as he said goodbye and left.

'Well, back to Namichuu for him.' Gokudera mused. 'I've been to Namichuu myself, its a rather plain place run by this nutjob of a Prefect whose policy on rulebreakers is by 'biting them to death'.'

'Translate?' the senpais sweatdropped.

'He beats them black and blue.'

'Is that even legal?!' Yuuki sputtered.

'Even the faculty's terrified of him.'

"What school IS that place?!" they all wondered with a shudder.


	6. Autumn Spice I

Autumn Spice I

September 1 was Gokudera's first day of school. A first day he was not allowed to skip by his boss so their class knows he existed while his boss?

Watching the Autumn Elections in Hall A.

In Hall A was Soma, Ibusaki, Ryoko and Marui. It was natural that Rei was watching this one.

Or so they thought!

She's in Hall B instead.

'You're not watching in Hall A?' Reborn stated.

'The atmosphere is too tense and serious for me its choking!' Rei shuddered. 'Even if the guys there are strong and competent. But I can already predict the results. Niichan will be in 2nd Place for Hall A losing to the Genius of Shiomi Seminar, Hayama Akira.' she said. 'That man's a master of spices. He has one hell of a nose so he knows his spices while niichan started only a month ago, its impossible to catch up in a short time for a normal person. Me? I got my Gourmet Sense to help me out to enable me to catch up to his years of work.'

'Call it Hyper Intuition will you?'

'Nah, I'm sticking to Gourmet Sense.' Rei snorted. 'In this Academy lies three people with superhuman senses. God's Tongue, Aromatic Sense and my Gourmet Sense. Hyper Intuition sounds too Fiction-y nobody'd take me seriously if I say it like that as my reason for being good.'

'Yare yare...' Reborn shook his head in amusement. 'But in any case, I got someone to videotape Hall A for me. Nono's also interested and is also scoping out the Elite Ten since as Donna you cannot cook for even Servants.'

'Just so you know those guys are worth hundred million bucks in yen per year. Even Consultations along costs ten millions in just an hour or two.'

'Easy enough. Your family's net worth is nearly a hundred billion in Euros. Very wealthy that its a mere chump change.' they got themselves the closest seats at front.

They were sitting among the VIP Guests, Primo knows how Reborn managed that, which was why Rei dolled herself up and dressed professionally in an expensive suit imported from the west in high-class wool and silk from Kiton K-50 and her shoes from Louis Vuitton.

Rei set up a Video Camera on a Tripod, secured it into a favorable angle.

Isshiki was the Council Watcher.

'Ne ne Isshiki-kun, when will you come work for my company~?' one of the twin Curry Queens, Sendawara Orie, the Main Judge of Hall B spoke. And she sounded er...endearingly seductive. 'Hurry up and become one of my possessions, OK?'

'P-possessions?!' Rei squeaked in a whisper to Reborn.

'I'll teach you when you're older.' Reborn said flatly.

'Fufu, I'm still a student...'

'Hey, its OK if you drop out of school right now, I'll support you for the rest of your life~hey~hurry~you meanie~'

The other VIP Judges sweatdropped while red-faced due to how innocently sensual she sounded.

'Senpai's popular...' with older ladies!

'Maa maa this happens a lot, Sawada-chan.' said Isshiki who was aware she was here on her family's behalf thus had to use her hated real name. 'I'm that good.'

'Er, young lady, who are you?' an elderly man asked Rei.

'I'm Granduncle's Heiress of the Vongola Company in Italy, Sawada Shiho, his grand-niece.' said Rei, speaking in very formal Japanese. 'He couldn't come so he had me watch and videotape with occasional commentary for him since he wants new blood in his Culinary Division. Some people are as old as he is and near retirement. Doing this is just part of my studies as heiress and I'm also a student here going by another name for anonymity while living with a host family.'

'Oho, Italian eh?'

'1/4 Italian though. Granduncle's pure Italian.'

'So as a student, who do you think will stand out?'

'Eight will stand out in this hall...but based on data I have, from Top 1 to Top 8 but sadly we can only have four per block. Block B's strongest is Nakiri Alice. Second to her will be Nakiri Erina's Secretary Arato Hisako, followed by Aldini Takumi, Tadokoro Megumi, Houjou Miyoko, Aldini Isami, Yoshino Yuuki, and Sadatsuka Nao.'

Files were quickly browsed.

'Why are these students worth mentioning~?' Orie asked her.

'Nakiri Alice is the Golden Child of Molecular Gastronomy, having several patents to her name and one of the Top Experts of the field **at a mere age nine**. Her work is surely delicious with great scientific and artistic sense. Combining Science and Culinary Skills makes her the top contender in the Preliminaries. Arato Hisako comes from a long line of Traditional Chinese Medicine Experts, and she believes her Empress is Erina-sama, thus as her Dietitian aside from her Secretarial Work, serves both medicinal and nutritious cuisine that gives great Yang Energy to diners that also wipes away stress and fatigue. Makes sense considering Erina-sama's workload...'

'Aldini Takumi along with his twin Isami is from a Trattoria in Tuscany. They're pretty famous in their region, being already Sous Chefs at a young age to the family diner...and many eyes are on them in Tuscany that rumor has it their father sent them here to improve their standing and prestige in the Gourmet World. Tadokoro Megumi came from a family-run Ryokan in Tohoku that specializes in Hanging Goosefish Cutting. Its no restaurant but she outcooked all adults at a young age in her Port Hometown so she was sent here by her family as well with great focus in Hospitality-Style Cuisine. Houjou Miyoko is the heiress of her family's restaurant in Chinatown that has a 50 years history. She possesses great strength to work the biggest and heaviest wok used in Chinese Cuisine, easily outdoing an adult male twice her age, enabling her to bring out the best in Chinese Food.'

'Yoshino Yuuki's family has great connections to a Hunter's Circle thus specializes in Wild Game Cuisine. She has access to even rare Game Meat of high quality considering she has a couple large ducks down there to present some variety outside the usual meat to be presented. And Sadatsuka Nao has a rather interestingly peculiar reputation...she specializes in Boiled Dishes with peculiar and kooky ingredients, causing people who saw her work to call her the Boiling Witch. Creepy, but still delicious. Just that...it stinks. Makes me wonder what kind of Curry it'll be using pungent ingredients enough to make people run for the hills...'

'That kind of makes me nervous.' said Kita Osaji, known gourmand anxiously.

'Hummm...give me all the kids stated.' Orie asked Isshiki.

"Give me, she says?!"

"That's a rather dreadful thing to say!"

'They're about to stand out now that the boring part's done with.' Rei grinned as the atmosphere shifted, students starting to make commentary.

'Are you sure about Tadokoro though...she seems quite clumsy.' cue Megumi accidentally tipping her ground spices over.

'Its endearing in a uniquely cute way though. Just by watching her, nobody'd expect anything from her due to how she looks and cooks, not as intense and showy as anybody but her strength shows in her food to make up for her clumsy wallflower appearance. Its something we, her dormmates understand. Neh, senpai?'

'Fufufu...she's grown big even though she's still clumsy. But she's one of the stars here.' said Isshiki. 'I'm looking forward to it and see that your predictions hit the mark in their ranking.'

'I never fail in gut instincts.' said Rei wryly.

'Yellow pasta...he most likely knead it with Turmeric or Mustard Seeds...can pasta even make good curry?' another judge wondered.

'Knowing him he'll make it work.' Rei grinned. 'Isami's also working on tomatoes to extract an interesting ingredient out.'

'I see...its interestingly a novel idea!' Isshiki agreed, realizing what was done with tomatoes.

'Tomatoes are an indispensable ingredient for Italian Cuisine...it seems he is aware of their special traits as well.' said Orie.

'Normally you'd fry spices in oil but...' Hisako poured her spices into a pot. 'Huh?!'

'That's for the sake of both bringing out flavor while extracting medicinal components out. It'll turn out as soup instead of typical thick sauces or stews but it seems Sadatsuka has the same idea, only...what the hell is in her pot other than Squid Ink? And she's laughing while brewing...'

'I can see why she's called a witch...its like I'm watching Black Magic being done down there...'

Boys let out a typical perverted roar with a red face...considering that unlike other girls who wore typical chef uniforms, Houjou Miyoko wore a high-slitted, form-fitting qipao with her legs covered in sheer stockings. Doesn't help that she has firm, large breasts, and full-figured shapely legs and derriere.

'What's with teenagers these days...' Reborn chuckled. 'Kids grow fast these days.'

'Jeez, you enjoy chinese dresses eh?'

'If a lady wearing it made it work. Very few can wear a qipao and have a flattering figure to match.' said Reborn. 'Er, why is Tadokoro praying to a Goosefish before cutting it?'

'Well, cutting such a slimy thing while hanging is difficult not to mention something _that_ big...a Chef cooking Goosefish has to hang it since its unmanageable in a cutting board or kitchen counter. But this requires quick knifework and timing...probably the prayer is for meditation to calm her nerves and psyche herself up for the task. Very few people can prep a large hanging Goosefish. Our student audience clearly doesn't understand what's it like to do it in a grand stage like this so they say disparaging remarks right now...even if she can do it, she still needs to psyche up as one thing done wrong...even professionals make mistakes with Goosefish.'

'Yes but I keep hearing the word Dunce around towards her...'

'She apparently has the misfortune of having elitist classmates who're heirs of renowned restaurants in Junior High who look down on the fact she's from the Countryside and from a humble Ryokan. Its easy to see she was psychologically attacked that she ended up performing clumsily, even sabotaging her work and unable to defend herself due to well-placed tricks she had no proof. Only our dorm knows her talent as a result. But once she obtains 4th place, she will come out of the muck she was forced into and become one of the jewels. Her oppressors will see that she is more powerful than they who came from famous restaurants and she, from a humble Ryokan they look down on. Yet in the Training Camp, she caught the attention of the Elite Ten Alumni who quickly offered her a spot in their kitchens. Most notably by Inui Hinako and Gotouda Donato.'

'Oho? Let's see her work then.'

When the three hour prep time ended...

'Yeeees, that's enough, Time's Up!' a girl spoke in a cheerful peppy cutesy manner. 'The judging will now begin! I'm your MC Kawashima Urara! There are five Judges! Each judge can give 20 points! This means the dishes evaluated can gain a perfect 100 score! The Four Students who get the best scores will advance into the Main Tournament! Let's begin with the first student! Evaluate it please~!'

'So Shiho, what do you think of this one?' Reborn asked her.

'...no good.' Rei smiled ruefully. 'Just because curry originated from India doesn't mean he can just make a generic dish and tweak it to improve it a little. He made three fatal mistakes. Too generic, no originality and its lacking in curry traits in regards to aromatic, spice and heat impact...probably didn't use much spices beyond cookbook standards when the stars I stated can bring out the maximum potential of their wares. We can hardly smell a thing here and to think he brought a plain thing on this stage when everyone here knows all about Indian Curry... **let's just say his career's over before it can even start**. To think he thought he can present such a thing here...how naive.'

Her words were agreed upon by her seatmates.

Indeed, as Kita Osaji has said when the student demanded why was it worth only 33 points angrily...

'Who do you think we are?' Kita drawled menacingly. 'We eat dishes made by professionals on a daily basis. Even if we say its well-done, we're still factoring in that you're a student...well, you're pretty good considering you got us to give you points at all.' he sneered. 'Let's see, I guess earning a score of 50 would be most satisfactory, I guess?'

Thus the next students after him cannot back-talk when the next few points were less than 30, one even got a six!

'Looks like dozens made fatal curry mistakes worse than Mr. 33.' Reborn said wryly.

'One month and this is all they did...how sad.' Rei shook her head.

Soon, Sadatsuka Nao stepped up.

'The incredibly low scores are coming right after another!' Urara cried in dismay. 'Next dish is...' when Nao opened the cover of her dishes...it released a putrid stench!

'Hiiiieeee! I knew it!' Rei freaked out, pinching her nose hard.

'I-IT STINKS!' Orie cried. 'What IS this stench?!'

'Go ahead...' she said in a creepy voice. 'This is Sadatsuka Nao special...Jet-Black Curry Laksa.' everything, is all black!

'UWEEEEE! IT STINKS!' the students wailed.

'WHAT IS THIS?!'

'IT SMELLS LIKE A SEWER CONCENTRATED TEN TIMES OVER!'

'Pandemonium...utter pandemonium!' Urara cried in a nasal voice from suffering from the smell. 'You wouldn't think a Gourmet Festival is being held here...! This is a scene of heeeell!'

'Somebody presented an original dish at long last but I want to cry...it stinks so bad!' Rei whimpered. 'This foul stench...its Kusaya!'

'I KNEW IIIT!' Kita burst out from her commentary. 'I KNEW I RECOGNIZE SOMEWHERE! WHAT'RE YOU THINKING USING IT FOR CURRY?!' he yelled at Nao.

'Laksa...slippery noodles that come from Southeast Asia...and it seems the roux is mostly of Squid Ink.' Ando Shingo stated in disgust from the smell.

'This has bioweapon potential.' Reborn remarked as Leon became a Gas Mask. 'Its that bad.'

'That's not fair! Give me one too!' Rei whined indignantly that he has defenses and didn't give her one.

'You're a Chef and a Judge on Don Timoteo's behalf, deal with it.'

'Meanie!'

'What's Kusaya anyway?'

'It's any bluebacked fish pickled in Kusaya Juice then dried in the sun so it really stinks! Cooking it in even a village will cause an uproar and get you angry mobs!'

'This would guarantee you neighbor complaints just by grilling it a bit!' Kita grunted.

'Just by boiling it you get an amazingly bad smell...' Kouda Shigenoshin choked out.

'Additionally, this is my special Kusaya...its made from Flying Fish and Mahi-Mahi.' said Nao happily. 'I also used the Kusaya Juice I developed with the utmost care...!'

'Oh, great, she made an original, worser version of it too...' Rei whimpered. 'In an enclosed space like this hall is pure suffering!'

'0 points! 0 points I say!' Kita banged his fist on the table. 'I've eaten all kinds of delicacies, this can't be fit for human consumption!'

But Orie was going to eat it...

'Lady Orie, you can't be seriously trying to eat it?!'

'I'm just fulfilling my duty as one of the election's sponsors.' she said with an expression that she's about to do Bungee-Jumping before she made a disgusted look on the verge of tears. "Uweeee...the astringent smell and raw acidity are mixing...it smells like an uncleaned toilet~"

And she slurped some that got the VIPS horrified...

'I-it's delicious?' Orie squeaked before complaining. 'But it stinks! It stinks! Uwaaa but its delicious!' she cried, taking another mouthful. 'Even though it stiiiiinks!'

Gulping, the other judges tried some.

'This is an idea similar to Kapi, a spice made from fermented shrimp,' she gasped out, 'By using Kusaya which is way more peculiar than Kapi, the flavor is much deeper. Since the stock for Laksa is made from fish, its affinity is exceptional, it all makes sense!'

'The seafood's deliciousness is spreading in my mouth! The more I eat the more the stink becomes a good thing...' Kita was forced to admit it was good...

'The flavor spreads throughout through the use of coconut milk and spices like lemongrass, and by using Kusaya as the main ingredient the curry becomes much more delicious!'

'Cooking that puts on airs doesn't hold true beauty...' Nao spoke with a creepy smile. 'The true meaning of Gourmet Food lies beyond repulsiveness!'

The judges ended up addicted to it.

'It's here! The score is...?!' Urara cried as the scoreboard showed 84 points. '84!' she yelled, 'The first score over 50 points...Sadatsuka scored it!'

'Points off because of the smell probably...if she didn't like the stink so much, a dish of hers could have possibly gone 90.' Reborn commented.

'That's the sad part...' Rei choked out.

'Now, I'll continue being MC while we ventilate the Hall!' Urara spoke for ventilation much to stadiumwide relief. 'Will the next dish come forward please?'

It was Hisako next.

But the judges are still shaken by the impact of the first dish they could hardly smell a thing from her work. Due to how she did her work, its indeed, more like curry soup.

'So its medicine girl next?' Reborn mused.

'Yeah.'

Due to Reborn stealing books, Rei has a much deeper wealth of knowledge and understanding of many genres, this included.

'These two chefs have a history together...you could say that Sadatsuka-san is an M, and wishes for Erina-sama to ahem, lambast her with her sharp tongue.' Rei coughed causing numerous sweatdrops. 'She's her stalker even Erina-sama's bodyguards couldn't detect her until way too late only when she got so obvious due to sheer obsession and Arato-san did a much better job since...but one day both stalker and secretary got so fed up that a Shokugeki was arranged. If Sadatsuka wins, she will be the new Secretary. But Arato who was the winner wanted her to never go near Erina-sama in a 50M radius ever again.'

'Yare yare, what a history.' Reborn deadpanned.

'Here it comes...' after trying it out, Ando-sensei who was so quiet and thin as a stick, swelled up like a Kung-Fu actor and looked ready to fight!

'Oh my, to think your Uncle gets to eat Medicinal Cooking every day now...to think it has such an effect.' Reborn muttered. 'I'd like to see for myself back in the dorm, Shiho.'

'Alright, I'll make you some. Geez...'

'Well, looks like after a bewitching dish that pulled them underwater of a swamp of stinkiness, the judged looks like a priest basted them with holy water for Exorcism...sure looks that way.'

'It'd be fun to make a movie out of this!'

She got 92 points.


	7. Autumn Interlude

Autumn Interlude

Those in Dome B continued to impress, the people Rei had stated began standing out but the one who most did, was Megumi for doing Hanging Goosefish butchering and it's so huge!

She was so nervous she prayed first though, but did the job perfectly.

Reborn thought that while Megumi was a great cook, her issue was self-esteem and confidence and no wonder, the students around jeers at her and calls her a dunce!

However, life in the dorm brought out what she lacked, thus was able to perform real well.

And Rei's judgment in scoring is on the mark with her HI, considering she mastered any ingredients she touches that she watched how they did and how they handled each ingredient.

She explores any she gets her hands on, and memorized how anything smells, tastes and feels, and determining their freshness levels, a skill she taught her older foster brother, Yamamoto and now, Gokudera.

Soma was limited to Diner-style cooking, something Rei scolds him for considering where they are that he would lose to someone in this school if he won't explore the Gourmet World as she had done, and dragged him and her Guardians in her wake for the sake of becoming better than yesterday. She teaches, then leaves them to their creativity to create original dishes that doesn't exist in cookbooks yet.

It was also a skill hard-earned by the other dorm mates, but they never explored Spices before unlike the siblings and Yamamoto, so she trained them in spices and then left them to decide creatively on what their winner would be for the tournament.

And had Reborn grill them hard in knife training for the kitchen. So he did.

As a grade schooler she was limited to Japanese Fare, what's within typical downtown markets and she hated that, that when she heard Tootsuki's shopping center has all ingredients she could dream of having, was within her reach.

So she trained really hard on her toys with great passion and she was serious in her craft. Reborn really felt its a shame that she would be a Donna because her brother's character is ill-suited, and the wrong flame-type.

Cooking became her passion because as Sawada Shiho, no-good clumsy girl everyone bullies and her own family doesn't give a shit, she has nothing and no one, that she was fine with dying in her misery out of hunger...but Saiba Joichiro gave her life, the family she wanted, and something to live for after a cruel nightmare courtesy of the Trial and she somehow lost her 'dame-ness', enabling her to live a normal life and polish herself with hard work. So she strove to be a good chef he would acknowledge and have a parent tell her he was proud of her. It was why she cooks and utterly dismayed about her future as a Donna and how it would affect her family.

Iemitsu wasn't too happy when he told him that over the phone, upsetting him more considering what his wife and son has done that led to this, leading to an awful misunderstanding while he was overseas when he remembered leaving behind a picture-perfect happy family and his twins were close. Once he recovers from shock and dismay, he intended to clear things up, and give his wife and son a piece of his mind.

He just hopes it'd go well, since his student nursed resentment for years that the mere mention of her real name made her attack him with a plate despite how he looked. If that had been a real child and not him...he just can't imagine it. No way.

And now, four people made it to the Main Tournament in Dome B. Nakiri Alice, Arato Hisako, Aldini Takumi and Tadokoro Megumi.

However, Megumi caused a big upset.

The other Polar Star girls scored all 90s, but she was the only one to be 93, ending up in second place, and making Takumi Aldini fourth, barely getting a spot into the Main Tournament by a hair he winced. Arato Hisako looked mortified as she ended up third.

The whole hall was silenced with the Guests unaware as to why.

'Ara, aren't you proud, Isshiki-senpai?' Rei spoke to Isshiki. 'She's effectively the best female high schooler in our dorm.'

'She finally left the nest.' said Isshiki, sounding like a proud father, Reborn thought. 'She has it, she just needed a big push. And this is the result.' he then put on his blazer. 'I'll go see Hall A now. I wonder how everyone else did?'

xxx

At Dome A...

The Polar Star boys and Sakaki were hard at work, racking up points in the 90s.

They could not defeat Kurokiba Ryo who was 1st place with 93 until Soma happened, scoring 94...who soon went 2nd place because of Hayama Akira who was 95.

'Aw nuts, Rei's gonna kill me...' Soma sweatdropped.

'Maa maa, Hayama's been tinkering with spices for years while we just started. He's famous since middle school for it. Curry's practically easy for him.' said Sakaki. 'She did all she could and left the rest to us, and this is as far as we can go in such a short time until we get better.'

She never dreamed Rei could teach them Ingredient Mastery while leaving them to create their own dishes based on how they trained and let their creativity flow. That little girl is an Ingredient Master and that came with 'playing around'. She raised their cooking levels but she was leery of playing around with bacteria, thus wouldn't touch fermentation goods that required bacteria even with a flagpole. Then that tutor of hers grilled them good with knives.

'Yeah, we just handled spices recently. It sucks, but there's next time.' said Ibusaki. He never dreamed he'd be 92 with Marui while Sakaki was 90.

A vote had to be made as a result, between Marui and Ibusaki, they had to cook again to win the Fourth Place, in which Ibusaki won.

xxx

One Mimasaka Subaru shook.

Because Yukihira Soma angered his boss Eizan Etsuya, he was tasked to cause an upset in Polar Star Dorm where he was and secure himself an In in the tournament to pit him against Yukihira, so he would Trace his dormmates to ensure his victory, but what's with that dorm?! It's fully-fortified with traps! What security! Even if he succeeded in getting through the traps with some injury, all windows are shut tight, curtains drawn.

This pissed off his boss who tried getting to the dorm himself, but he had 'quite the beating' from said traps that someone else had to supervise in Dorm A because he was too banged up. At least he wouldn't take the fall on his boss' anger, Yukihira will.

Not his problem any more.

xxx

In which after the Tournament...back at the Dorms...

There were three extras brought along by Isshiki. The twins and Ikumi Mito, a girl her brother once had a Shokugeki with while in pursuit of a club.

'Well, how'd it go on your end guys?' Rei asked the Dome A Participants, still in her business lady suit.

'Ahaha...I got 2nd place, this Kurokiba dude got 3rd and Ibusaki 4th.' said Soma sheepishly.

'It's Hayama we're talking about.' said Ibusaki. 'He's a Spice Master. He's got years on him.'

'Humm...well, you guys just started on spices, it can't be helped I guess...' Rei mused. 'Ah well, keep playing around and you'll get better.' she said cheerfully. 'By playing you grow. And step out your comfort zones too. Everyone did a good job today so leave the celebration food to me and senpai!'

'Whoa, who's that kid with the baby?' Takumi whispered to Soma, looking at Rei.

'Ah, she's my little sister Rei.' said Soma, introducing them to Rei. 'She's a good cook too. Cute huh?'

'Heee, a little sister huh? Junior High?'

'Yep. Freshman.'

'She doesn't look like it...' the twins sweatdropped as Rei left with Isshiki and Reborn to cook.

In the kitchen, they made many finger foods and drinks they can eat as its for a celebratory party in the first place, making them en masse after preparing drinks they've put ice in.

'Aah~ most of those guys are upset.' said Gokudera as the party went on while the mafioso talked outside.

'Can't be helped...some never made it and some really won't like losing.' said Rei. 'The only one happy about this is Megumi-san who destroyed everyone's horrible expectations of her. Have you any idea how I tried to explain to the guests about the situation without putting her in a bad light? I had to make her look like a tragic character who's trying to break free.'

'Oh...'

Everyone in the dorm has specialties.

Isshiki was Washoku, Ibusaki was Smoking, Sakaki was Koji Fermentation, Yoshino was Wild Game, Rei determined Megumi's to be Hospitality, the siblings were Freestyle-Cooking since Joichiro taught them techniques of the world and where they're best on, a style Gokudera and Yamamoto got from their boss and said boss insists they find their specialties. Aoki and Shoji were rivals in Fried Foods and Yoshoku.

Gokudera wondered what his can be. He's very, VERY creative he's just stuck.

He wanted to take Medicinal but someone's already got it so he can't be public with it, but wants it for his boss but for his public style, what can he do...? Molecular Gastronomy's also gone...and due to what this school is, everyone HAS to know Haute Cuisine or Nouvelle Cuisine to mix both well for a big WOW that he trains a lot at home using Vongola's money.

Rei was THAT vindictive in losing her future as a chef to being a Mafia Boss and Nono shockingly indulges her.

How about MRE's?

xxx

That Autumn...

There's a Guest in the Polar Star Dorms.

It's a rich dude with many bodyguards.

Not just any...

...Dino-freaking-Cavallone, Gokudera thought.

'I asked Fumio-san to host my former student and his bodyguards just for a week, since we have plenty of room anyway.' Reborn told the studens while the italians were eyeing Isshiki weird with good reason. He's in his usual Hadaka Apron.

"He's buck-naked with just an apron and these kids don't give a damn?!"

For the students, they thought they'd be hosting a rich dude with bodyguards.

'And Rei will be the one to take care of their meals, don't worry. They're mostly her guests, and I want her to get to know her senpai as I am both their tutor.'

'That's pretty much it, so treat our guests well even if they're mostly Rei's.' said Fumio. 'I'll show them their rooms first, and Dino will have to room beside Rei's room.'

And so...

'Whoa, I can't believe Vongola Decimo's in a famous culinary school...' Dino mused as they were all in Rei's room, chairs prepared beforehand.

'Well, daddy's a famous OB here so he got us a place here.' said Rei and the Cavallone wisely did not comment, with the ones present here knowing of the famous misunderstanding the Advisor intends to fix while setting his wife and son straight. 'And it's a fun place too! I got all toys I could ever want!' she said cheerfully. 'Gokudera's studying to be a chef too...well, as a Donna,' she griped that word out, 'I can't be in the kitchen nor run my own restaurant so he'll be my personal chef, aide and Right-Hand. I'm training him hard.'

'Heee...that's a big occupation Gokudera.' Dino whistled at Gokudera.

'Well yeah but I wouldn't change it for anything.' said Gokudera. 'Juudaime's putting all time and effort on me I can't waste it all.'

'But still, at least he's no Noir.' Rei quipped.

'Noir?' Dino blinked.

'Les Cuisiniers Noir. Underworld Chefs, basically.' said Rei. 'Daddy warned me about them. He's the only one Reborn told about what I have to be. I don't have to worry about Gokudera being shot to death just for doing a dish wrong or something since I'm not such a person. They cook for criminal organizations and even for criminals' last meals in Death Row.'

'Ah...I don't have one under my employ.' said Dino. 'My family takes turns cooking since when it was my dad's time, a lot of people left us since we're on the verge of bankruptcy no thanks to my grandfather discovering a bad habit late in life. Gambling.' he sighed morosely. 'We can't trust just anyone into letting them in the famiglia when I bounced us back.'

'He's now the third wealthiest in the whole alliance.' said Reborn. 'He's accomplished a lot after I have to brow-beat him into it.' he stated crisply, making the teens sweatdrop. 'I had you two meet since as my students, get to know each other as Decimos of your generation.' he said.

With that, a week long vacation began, before Heaven's Moon Arena Tournament. An event the famiglia will attend that Dino has to wear his best suit for the event.

Dino too, will scope out talents to invite home upon graduation.

'So who's up against your brother?' Dino asked Rei.

'Molecular Gastronomy's Heaven-Sent Child, Nakiri Alice.' said Rei. 'If her cousin Erina has God's Tongue, the world's most sensitive palate that made her one hell of a Critic that can make or break you, Alice received 45 patents and contracted to 20 different restaurants to create new menus at just ten years old. Its said that after the senior senpais graduate, she's a top contender to join the Elite Ten Council. On the other hand, Soma's an unknown entity, just receiving attention for reaching 2nd Place last week and to think everyone here belittled him for coming from a 'cheap diner' and all students here are heirs of known restaurants and food companies. Well, its not them down there fighting for fame and recognition now is it? These guests and judges have eyes on Tournament Participants who could very well be their next chef after their old one quits.'

'Heheh, ironic that a so-called unknown entity was a better cook than them huh?'

'Irony of ironies.' Rei grinned.

The theme, was Bento.

Due to Alice's reputation, people thinks that Soma is under pressure, especially with all the latest appliances and gadgets she has.

'...he doesn't look pressured one bit.' Gokudera commented. 'Why is that?'

'Hah, if I had to fight her I wouldn't feel a dollop either.' said Rei flatly. 'Since my adoption, I had to deal with worse. Daddy. Him being a former 2nd Seat OB here, he has a more scary atmosphere than anyone when he gets going. To daddy's biting cold blizzards, Alice's presence is a gentle winter breeze in comparison.'

'Heee...so Soma-san feels nothing downstairs?'

'Yup. All he thinks about now, **is how to shut up these spoiled know-nothing-know-it-all spoiled brats**.' said Rei chillingly in a malevolent voice. 'To him, **they who did not work in a real kitchen nor served anybody has no right nor room to talk.** At least Alice worked in a real kitchen and served gourmands so in his mind, he wants to defeat her.'

Battle began, though Alice was the first to finish.

But Rei has something to say.

'...I don't think she fully-understood the theme at all.' Rei sweatdropped.

'Bento, right?' Dino asked. 'She made rice and fish earlier as well as some weird goop in a chem lab.'

'Had this been a sushi competition, she would have won hands down.' Rei deadpanned.

'That mist in that glassy dish cover...it's liquid nitrogen...' Gokudera gulped. 'I had no idea it's safe for use in food.'

'Its totally safe, as long as its not on a living person.' Rei quipped.

'Yeah, that would hurt a lot...'

Her work was Temari Sushi Bento...with a twist. Its beautifully-colorful!

'I can't believe she made those out of machines from what you'd normally see in a CSI and Hospital Lab!' Dino howled. 'How?!'

'Well, she's not a genius for nothing.' Rei shrugged, 'Even adults have trouble mastering those things yet she can play with them. I'm interested too but I don't think Nono will go _that_ far even for me until I inherit.' she sighed gloomily.

'Aa. Those things are expensive.' Reborn agreed. 'You'll have to work for it.'

Rei grinned.

'Work, eh...?' she smirked. 'I heard from Isshiki-senpai consultation's a profitable job...'

'...how profitable?' Gokudera asked her.

'Ten million is bare minimum.'

'Geh?!'


	8. Autumn Spice II

Autumn Spice II

To counter Alice's Sushi Platter, Rei can tell Soma knew he's already won long before he presented his work.

'He's grinning like a loon downstairs.' Dino commented. 'How and why?'

'The Elite Ten sure is ruthless this year...but for us, its a freebie.' Rei grinned. 'These rich brats who doesn't know how the culinary world works has so many unique cultures all over. They chose foods of the masses. A Bento is a lunchbox everyone looks forward to...a dish that's very adventurous and fun to eat. That's what a bento should be. While Alice's beautiful platter is an adventure by itself, she would have won had she actually _understood_ what a Bento is.' she snorted. 'Soma has it all, since we've been competing all our lives with bentos in school.'

Indeed, the judges has a LOT to say about Soma's bento more than they commented on Alice's. That, and he took a page out of her book with Educational Candy of all things.

'...the hell is that?' the Italians sweatdropped.

'Exactly as it says.' said Reborn. 'Candies that teach its target market...children...how to make them. He used it to make his seaweed bento much more interesting.'

It was his victory.

Defeating someone like Alice skyrocketed his reputation.

Next was Megumi against Kurokiba.

'Humm, that kid's eyes...I like it.' Reborn grinned. 'He looks like someone who'd fit right at home with us.'

'I agree.' said Dino. 'I wonder what his history is.'

'I planted a bug in the cheering stands.' said Reborn, taking out a radio. 'Been listening to them the whole time but I can put it on loudspeaker if you like.'

'Oh! That would be convenient since we'll be hearing about that boy soon!' Rei chirped. 'Max on in ten minutes.'

'Eh? Why not now?' Gokudera questioned.

'Gut.'

'Ah.'

When the two chefs began cooking, the theme was Ramen.

'...how hard can Ramen be?' Dino wondered.

'The hard part is the soup.' said Rei. 'And pairing it with toppings. The noodles is just easy. They say you spend a helluva budget on broth alone to extract the desired flavors and boil them for hours on end, and they're each given two hours to do their jobs. The thing that's being judged, is the soup, and how well it'll pair with toppings and noodles.'

Its apparently, a Bay Town Battle down there. Megumi and Kurokiba came from such places, hence expertise in seafood but while Kurokiba was pure seafood, Megumi uses it with vegetables and some spices on hand.

Reborn was quick-analyzing.

Boy downstairs is a pure, classic Cloud. He's said to be the aide of Alice, a fellow Cloud. Its weird for two to come together as while Alice is a playful, social person being a polarized...her aide is a two-faced Mad Dog. His personality changes when he puts that bandana on.

His territory is clearly, any kitchen. Alice had told the dorm kids how she met Ryo in childhood. He was already ruling the kitchen for a pub for sailors at a young age!

His cooking style is very violent but very well-calculated and precise.

In contrast to pure rainy Megumi and with her schtick as hospitality as she comes from a Ryokan, she comes across as unassuming...until you eat her food. Beautiful and elegant, but _powerful_. She even put in nutritional aspects. Having a Ryokan Upbringing means Customer Consideration is a big factor in her cooking while Kurokiba was Flavor Violence as the judges put it.

Well, he grew up in a Sailor's Pub, toughening him up at a young age.

Because his dish has a bigger impact, victory was obvious. However, both were unknown entities who also began to earn respect from the wealthy gourmands in attendance today.

'I think I'll extend my stay till the tournament's over!' Dino decided. 'This is getting exciting!'

xxx

Next day is a match between two plant users. Hayama Akira the Spice Master and Arato Hisako, the Medicinal Cook.

The theme was Burgers.

Since Hayama's weapon is Aromatics...its understandable that he exploits ingredients that way. His Doner Kebab meat smell is permeating the hall that got everyone gulping down their drool...!

And Hisako butchered a live soft-shelled turtle, not caring if she got blood-splattered. And freaking the audience out.

'Hiiii!' Dino looked queasy and faint.

'That girl has _balls_.' Gokudera shivered.

'She's a doctor, she's _bound_ to have one.' Rei gulped. 'Handling live butchers to ensure max freshness...'

Arato's burger focused on the sense of touch through a soft asian white patty, gooey, sticky sauce, korean lettuce and needle ginger.

Hayama had deemed it weak when he presented his dish, Kofta Burger, the smell was enough to weaken the mafioso to their knees, and he won!

'I'd want one...' Dino drooled.

'You DO realize you have to pay him for that, right?' Rei reminded him. 'A Chef's pay is based on how good his food is you might pay _eight digits_...that burger is worth that!'

'I'm willing to pay it, just this once!'

'The final match is between Takumi and Ibusaki next.' said Gokudera. 'What's their theme?'

'Desserts. Problem is...Ibusaki's gonna lose this one.' Rei cringed. 'I don't think he practiced his desserts much while Takumi's well-versed in all forms of Italian Cuisine.'

And she was right. Ibusaki clearly struggled, but he lost to the italian who presented a Lemon Semifreddo while he presented a Chocolate Crepe Cake. He lost in aesthetics.

xxx

'...and then Dino ran after Hayama-san to get him to make him and his famiglia burgers and some recipes, willing to spend 30 million on the guy.' Rei deadpanned as the dorm mates went back home. 'Reborn made sure he won't spend too much so he came along.'

'Geh, talk about impatient tenacity.' Yoshino sweatdropped.

'All men are such meat-eaters.' Rei snorted when Yamamoto stepped out of the gates. 'Yamamoto!'

'Yaa!' Yamamoto grinned. 'Rei-chan, I got a guest along.' he said as a taller male around high-school age with good looks, but a very frightening cold face that got the girls gulping. 'Hibari Kyouya-san kinda smelled my cooking, demanded I make him something for a few days since his maid called in sick, but since my schtick was fish and nothing meaty being a Sushi Child n' all, I decided to let him meet you by cutting class today.' he chimed. 'Hibari-senpai, she's Yukihira Rei, my mentor.'

'Heee...hajimemashite, Hibari.' Rei's expression is all business. 'Your maid called in sick so you'll have to fend for yourself huh?' his sour expression was all that's needed, making her giggle. 'Very well, I'll teach you what you can afford, so what's your monthly food budget?'

'6 digits.'

'S-six digits for food alone?!' Aoki howled in horror.

'Well, he can definitely afford beef.' said Rei wryly. 'Niichan, I'm gonna have to borrow daddy's card.' she said, holding her hand to her brother. 'I'll take this guy and Yamamoto shopping. Besides, while he's out, now's my chance to step in that paradise myself!'

'Ah, you haven't been there yet...' unlike him, Rei never got the chance to step into Tootsuki's Supermarket. That place is super-pricey he winces at having to buy there when he has no choice.

And so...

The three stared, stunned and shell-shocked.

It's just one floor, but the inside was huge! Shelves upon shelves of what's needed in cooking, plus areas dedicated to perishable goods.

'T-this is just gorgeous!' Rei swooned in excitement as to her, Tootsuki's grocery sparkled before her eyes. All a chef can dream of in a pristine-clean supermarket, is here. 'I've never been here before because of my tutor, he does the shopping for me just so I can focus on my training!'

'Holy crap, this is one giga-market!' Yamamoto choked out, eyes popping out of his sockets. 'We might get lost here!'

'W-well let's go get what we came here for, but I want to explore it for real one of these days!' Rei moaned. 'Gokudera, where's the meat section?' she asked the silverette.

'This way,' said Gokudera, taking the lead. 'Been here many times due to buying stuff for training.' he led them to the beef section where in display cases, were various cuts of meat by grade.

'Lessee...you got a six-digit budget so you can definitely afford high-class beef and large chicken for a month, along with vegetables and seasonings...'

Given this guy's impression on her alone...she'll do Flavor Violence on this one.

xxx

For one Hibari Kyouya, he never imagined the fish herbivore would take him to a famous school for chefs, just for him to meet his mentor, a girl who's clearly a carnivore by her eyes alone.

He also revealed who she was and why she ran away from home, and was the real winner in the end as she got what she wanted, plus a bright future. Something she would never get in their hometown. So she was a part of his territory who fled a toxic environment which pissed him off that no-good herbivores broke a budding carnivore and made her leave town...and prospered elsewhere.

After buying...and teaching him what to look for in this picture-perfect grocery, she began cooking for him while showing him what and how to do it, and when.

He had no idea cooking wasn't as easy as tossing things in a skillet. She was very precise with details just to bring out the best in food that smell alone made him weak in the knees.

'Sooo Hibari-san here's the gist of it.' said Rei as she totally crushed him with Food Violence in her very flavorful menus by his expression alone. 'You have 30 each of Soup, Side Dishes, and Main Dishes as you're a mostly japanese fare type of guy who hates vegetables, so to help you with your body, we'll compensate with herbs instead. Herbs give flavor but when said flavors are extracted, so does their nutritional benefits too. However, you'll have to eat mushrooms and very oily fish to get what everything else can't give you for health benefits, OK? We're not just cooks, we're nutritionists too.' Rei chimed.

'We purchased goods only available in Namimori Supermarkets as Yamamoto-kun scoped for me, but if you really want the herbs which you don't have, give me a call and I'll send things over but it comes with a shipping and service fee, OK?'

'Mm. It'll be worth it.' said Hibari, trying hard to recover from utter deliciousness of flavor violence of food, but Rei also created chai that induces flavor serenity.

'Sooo since Yamamoto-kun says you skip class most of the time, why not train here for a week or so under me? Take Yamamoto-kun home on your bike and come here for a few days' stay and we'll begin.'

Yamamoto was willing to teach him, but the older boy deemed him a herbivore. He only respects those who he deems carnivores so he chucked the guy her way.

'He's a very difficult person,' was in her mail from him. 'But you can win him over,'

She did just that as when he first tasted her food, he was clearly 'Sold!'

xxx

Interlude of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi

For the father of one Takeshi, his son was a lonely kid who used baseball to have friends as his only friend was in a city far away with good reason, and mail can never replace companionship.

The girl taught him how to cook for years on school breaks, becoming one hell of a cook, he effortlessly beat daddy that his cooking 'brings peace to the heart'. He says he learned Cooking Techniques and Ingredient Mastery from her, and then told him to be creative, creating dishes he can only make. Since then, his meals were spectacularly good and to think he made it out of cheap grocery, not from high-class ingredients that Tsuyoshi felt, he could leave Takesushi to him someday he spent hours at home training himself to improve his knife skills with honing his body physically.

Daddy knows best, and helped his boy out. But learning from his boy ended up gaining him a higher restaurant rating when Food Critics came by he was supportive of their friendship.

But baseball friends failed spectacularly, he was only being used in the end, he fled to the girl for comfort food and came back happier.

But he never lost his popularity in school because in Cooking Classes, well...he defeated everybody. Including that no-good twin of hers in cooking. He was a master of all sushi fish, which he incorporated in his washoku-style along with vegetables and herbs.

He also grew healthier, taller, good-looking and due to chef training, toned and fit for his age with strong muscles and joints.

But lately, his son's coming home late a lot lately and when he does, he's utterly spent and would not say why, other than, 'I'm doing my job.'

Said job, is preventing anyone knowing where his friend was, to protect her from those who hurt her in this town. She fled the town in tears years ago after all, his boy the only one aware she ran away from home. Terrible school life aside, she has a mother who could clearly care less, and a brother who bullies her at home and gets away with it and to think she's the older twin.

But that did NOT explain his boy's newfound grace and poise.

The poise of one who will kill you if you look at him _wrong_.

Daddy would know.

He himself used to be one.

Who has he been with every after school?!

xxx

For one Trident Shamal...

...Reborn hired him using Vongola's money for his student's sake to be a tutor. A Hitman Tutor, training a Guardian Candidate to be skilled in all forms of blades and hidden weapons, as well as 'insane combat skills', stealth and tracking...things that suited the boy who was a natural hitman, Yamamoto Takeshi who already has a Sky in the form of Vongola Decimo who has a rather bad history turned good. Boy was a Rain, thus has to undergo Flame Training too. Rei was active as a child...when she unwittingly passed a Vongola Ritual when she was dying.

Her passion for cooking trained her and her guardians, who are also his students.

Gokudera is clearly thriving under her while training under Reborn with her, becoming a Chef as well but has yet to find his culinary leanings. Well, he was glad the kid is under a good sky so he felt he could leave him to Rei.

Now, the problem was this kid.

He was a natural-born killer he wasn't sure if he could encourage this talent...so he was told to forge a close relationship with the boy to ensure he will not stray from his morals, and especially from his Sky.

That's a rather tall order but he doesn't like extra ventilation in his body either.


End file.
